Junjou Instinct
by sweetcat86
Summary: Goda captures Misaki and tells him to pick two options: to either take six million and work for him, or lose all his memories. Misaki takes the money and has a mission to kidnap two other teens. These three are plunged into a new world...boys love story
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to Junjou Instinct! This story will be interesting….read, comment and enjoy! _

Chapter 1

Misaki felt his nerves twitch every five seconds, while he spun every five feet to check who was behind him. The streets were filled with students, parents, families and business folk. No one came to him, but they pasted him with glares when he stopped unexpectedly.

He gulped and fought the urge to scream. Someone was chasing him…he knew it, but who? He could not see anyone who looked like an enemy, but his eyes kept searching for someone. Misaki felt his nerves twitch again at the sight of two men; both men were dressed in suits of dark colors and they looked at him. Their path was meters behind him, but they looked like their target was him…

Misaki slowly grabbed his cell phone and almost dialed Takahiro. He slowly replaced his cell phone and walked away. His paranoia was stupid and annoying Takahiro would only bring more stress to his brother. He had a club meeting in a few minutes, so he would just keep going to meet his fellow Manga Avid Readers' Club. They were meeting at a local ice cream parlor to discuss the new manga out, which this manga was about modern life and twists of fate.

He did not move though, while his green eyes did not see this coming…a car came out of nowhere into the street. Screams and running people surrounded Misaki. He just stood there, until something hit his face…a piece of chocolate mint ice cream, and then he ran. The car was chasing him!

The lime green car was a sport's one, which plenty of horse power and metal to crush people on the street. Misaki screamed, "move out of the way!" He ran into the road, hoping the car would follow, which it did. Misaki kept running the opposite direction to face oncoming traffic. He stopped dead when a tractor trailer wailed its horn.

Misaki paled and stood still while the truck slammed on its brakes. Screams of unknown people filled Misaki's ears, the car behind him squealed by applying the brakes harshly, and everything seemed to slow down before Misaki's eyes…

_I am going to die…before I ever got kissed…before I ever had my first hickey or ever fell in love…I am going to leave my brother alone…oh my…what a way to die?! _Misaki was firm as he watched the trailer almost hit him, when out of nowhere something grabbed him. He flew into the air, as he screamed and just missed the metal slamming into each other.

Misaki screamed again, when he felt his middle…a rope was securely around his waist, while he looked up. A helicopter with a man looking down to him smirked.

The man said, "what a way to die? Do you wish to die like that or do you wish for life?"

Misaki could read his lips, but the sound of his voice could not be heard. He yelled, "life! Who are you?! Why did you save me?!"

The man laughed and said, "what kind of thank you is that?! Do you really want that answer just when you are in the air enough for me to kill you?" He held a hunter's knife close to the rope and smirked darkly to Misaki. He said, "do you really want me to answer your questions before you answer mine?"

Misaki shrieked, "no! Please, I am sorry!"

The man snickered and put the knife away. He said, "I have a business proposition for you. You can live and work for me, which I will pay you for six million dollars per mission. Or, I will erase your mind of this entire life your pathetic existence ever had. Pick carefully…" He took out his hunter's knife again, which it was placed closer to the rope.

Misaki never felt so helpless, while he looked down. He gasped since the helicopter was now seventy feet in the air and the crowd was disappearing…this height would kill him for sure. He looked up, when the man almost put the knife to the rope—

"I WILL WORK FOR YOU!" Misaki screamed, and then the man hide the knife again.

The man said, "excellent choice, boy. We have to little missions for you to complete, before we head back to headquarters. Come and talk to me, child."

Misaki was pulled up, while he felt his entire world dying…his brother's face flashed before his face, his friends, his manga collection, and his dream of going to M University…he was just a high school senior! Why would some secret organization want him?! He was barely a passing student and…

The helicopter held two men and the two drivers. The helicopter moved forward, while Misaki was shoved into a seat. He got a better look at his threatening-life-hanging-by-a-rope man, which was the most beautiful and terrifying looking man Misaki ever saw.

The man was about early twenties, which his youth was evident by his flawless skin. His dark maroon eyes were narrowed in concentration, while his face smirked darkly. His hair was thick and messy around his face; his hair was light blonde like starlight. His face was pointy, but his chin rounded slightly at the tip. His body was lean, fit and perfectly shown through his casual wear. His feet were bare, but he wore a gold toe ring on his middle left toe.

Misaki felt his body being searched, while the other man snarled. This man was a black man, which his chocolate skin made him look fierce. His face was square with two black eyes, which were narrowed in anger. His body was nearly naked; except for two holsters of guns, low hanging army pants filled with weapons, and thick army boots. He growled, "this is the one that your scouts picked? They are losing their touch…"

The man with red eyes smiled at his associate and said, "Raidon, we are being rude. He is shaking, poor thing. We are not ready yet to tell you everything, but names will be given for now. My name is Keiko Goda, and this is Raidon my bodyguard. And you are?"

Misaki knew he was shaking, but he said "Takahashi…Misaki…"

Goda smirked and said, "Misaki, you are going to kidnap two other men for us. We need an elite group of amateurs for our alliance. You and two other men have been chosen by my scouts. All you have to do is get the men to either the helicopter or my cars littered on the ground. What do you prefer? Helicopter or cars for transport?"

Misaki did not stop shaking but his voice was firmly, "why are you—"

Goda took out Raidon's knife from his shoulder strap and glared at Misaki. He said, "do you really want me to answer that?" His aim was pointing at Misaki's head, which made Misaki feel faint.

Misaki stopped shaking and shook his head. Goda replaced the knife on his lap, while he said "good boy, we need you to pick the transport now. We are closing in on your first mission." Misaki opened and closed his mouth quickly.

Goda growled, "pick child!"

"Helicopter!" Misaki shrieked, and he slammed his hand on his mouth.

Goda and Raidon smirked, while both men nodded to each other. Goda stood and forced Misaki to stand. He pushed Misaki to the opening.

Misaki tried to struggle, but Goda forced Misaki's hands into handcuffs. Goda whispered in his ear, "the handcuffs are weak, which will help you when you reach the ground."

Misaki gasped, "we are not…landing?!"

Goda snickered in his ear and said, "do you really want ne to answer that?"

Misaki almost asked, but he was shoved out of the helicopter. He screamed, while his body fell down in the air. He closed his eyes and tried to grab anything…

He stopped falling, while he waited for the pain. His body tensed, but his foot felt solid ground. He opened his eyes and realized he was on top of a building…a mere few feet from the roof top, while his rope held him from crushing to his death…

"Get a move on! Time is running out!" Raidon yelled, when Misaki dared to look up at his captors.

Goda sneered at Misaki, when Misaki was lowered gently. Misaki took off the rope and stumbled onto the ground. He gasped for breath, but he ran. He had not a clue who he was going to chase, but someone grabbed him before he left the roof. This person covered his mouth and showed him a picture of another high school student.

The boy was about Misaki's age, but his uniform was from an elite school. He had almond blonde hair, gray eyes, and a small frame. He was sort of cute, but his scowl at the camera made Misaki stiffen.

Another picture was shown, this was another high school student…Misaki guessed, but he was not in his school uniform. He was tall, lean, and very muscular. His black hair was styled with longer bangs, but shorter in the back. His blue eyes were intense, but his eyes were so striking to look at. His body was contained in a green apron with a Flower Art logo on the front. He worked at that flower shop near Misaki's high school…

Misaki was shoved forward, while he spun around to look at the cloaked man. The man was completely covered and growled deeply, "one hour per man, go."

He shook his head, but he ran again. His mind tried to think, but his feet brought him to the elevator. He slammed his finger into the ground button, while the elevator slowly went down. His heart raced, and he looked at his watch. He timed it to beep at fifty eight seconds, while he tried to think why he could be doing this for…

"Misaki, you are not a kidnapper!" He moaned to himself, but he had no choice…this Goda was going to kill him if he did not kidnap these men.

The elevator stopped at level eighteen, while the intended high school student came in with two other students from that elite high school. They stared at Misaki, while Misaki blinked stupidly at them.

"Shinobu, maybe we should take the next elevator. This guy looks sick." One of the other students said disgusted by Misaki's looks.

Shinobu (the almond blonde hair boy) said "I am not afraid of this guy. Get in guys." They did, but the others stayed away from Misaki. Shinobu was close enough to…

Misaki was still in handcuffs, while he took them off easily. He came slowly to Shinobu and handcuffed him.

Shinobu stiffened and shrieked by the contact of the metal on his wrists. Misaki tightened the cuffs and dragged Shinobu closer to him.

His friends turned and tried to get to Misaki. The elevator opened again and more people came in. The elevator was filled, while Misaki and Shinobu were pushed to the back away from Shinobu's friends.

Misaki tried to sound convincing, but he knew it was lame. He said, "I need you to come with me."

Shinobu growled, "you are not serious. Are you the drug seller's pawn? Please, my family will bury you in debt if you even dare to kidnap me." He tried to get out of the cuffs, but the cuffs remained locked on the teen's wrists.

Misaki said, "no, you have been chosen to come with me." He still sounded lame…he needed to sound like an enemy than a scared high school student.

Shinobu growled, "let me go now or face my wrath."

Misaki snickered and said, "you are not serious, are you? You are about ten pounds lighter than me, so fighting me is out of the options."

Shinobu growled, "do not count me out yet, pawn."

The elevator stopped, while the people filed out, while taking Shinobu's friends out. His friends screamed, and the doors closed to the pair of them left behind.

Shinobu took a few deep breathes and began to move his body harshly. Misaki tripped and fell hard to the ground. Shinobu stood above him and said, "who has the upper hand, pawn?"

Misaki growled, "I do!" He kicked Shinobu's legs, as the teen slammed onto the ground and moaned from the pain to his hands.

Misaki quickly grabbed Shinobu's arms, but Shinobu thrashed his body to avert from Misaki's hands. Misaki scrambled after Shinobu, but Shinobu kicked Misaki's face.

He slammed backwards, while he felt his bloody lip. His anger was rising, while Shinobu growled "make my day, pawn!"

Misaki growled, "I am a better piece than that, asshole!"

They slammed and thrashed around the small space. Shinobu kicked and tried to get his hands free. Misaki had the upper hand with free hands, but his blocking was weak. He got kicked in multiple places, while Shinobu had little marks from his captor.

Misaki growled in frustration, while his watch beeped five times…nearly five minutes passed, but he did not hear the watch from the people in the elevator. His time was going down, while the elevator continued it's downward decent.

Shinobu leaned against the wall to look at Misaki squarely. He growled, "what is your game, pawn? You are from Ume High School; which is a nice school but nothing compared to Yasu High School. Why come after me? I am not that rich, but I can assure you your family will bury you for free after my lawyers come to your doorstep after this day."

Misaki growled, "my parents are dead, so you have little to pin me on. Besides, I am fighting for a better purpose than drugs."

Shinobu grimaced, but he came forward. Misaki scrambled forward, but the elevator stopped again. People filed in, while the teens were forced back into the corner. Misaki was in the corner, while Shinobu's chest was shoved into his. They glared at each other, while more people came in forcing them closer…

Shinobu's mouth touched Misaki's…they gasped and stared at each other. Their bodies twitched and shifted closer by the multiple people in the elevator. They tried to say something evil, but their tongues twisted into each other…they rubbed their mouths and twisted their tongues more.

Misaki hugged Shinobu closely, while Shinobu moaned deeply. They touched their mouths again, while their emotions rushed their blood faster than the fighting. Misaki's hands framed Shinobu's face, while Shinobu shivered in delight by the new sensation. They kept kissing, while the elevator emptied again. They were alone, when they slowly parted.

Shinobu gulped and said, "what the fuck did you do that for?! My first kiss wasted on a low class pawn!"

Misaki growled, "excuse me! You slammed your mouth into mine!"

Shinobu growled, "it will not happen AGAIN!" He fell backwards and swung his legs to Misaki's face. Misaki dodged, and he decided the unmanly thing to do. He slammed his fist onto Shinobu's groin.

Shinobu shrieked and curled into a ball. His gasping and moaning, "asshole…" Misaki scrambled behind him and pulled him up. Shinobu kept moaning and trying to curl to protect his jewels.

Misaki forced him into stand and growled, "that is what you get for being a bastard…"

The elevator was not going down any more…it stopped dead. The lights turned off, while the teens slowly stopped breathing.

SHHUNNNN, the entire elevator shuddered. They both screamed, as they fell to the floor and stared around.

Misaki gasped and looked to the roof of the elevator. He heard cutting….SSSSHHUNNN. The elevator shuddered again, while Misaki gasped "are they are trying to kill us?!"

Shinobu tried to look at Misaki and said, "what are you talking about?! What is going—"

The elevator fell…both teens screamed, while the elevator rushed down the remaining floors…they were on the fourteenth floor when he last checked…thirteen floors were rushing past them and death would be eminent if they stayed in this metal box.

Misaki forced to stand up and his eyes sought out a way out. He found the escape hatch on top, while he used the hand railings to climb up to the top. His eyes saw there was a rope beside the descending elevator, while he looked up…

The rope was connected to something he could not see, but he had no choice. He grabbed it, while he came to Shinobu.

"Asshole! Leave me—"

"If you want to die, say so!" Misaki growled, while the elevator was going lower and lower. Minutes to the ground were shrinking, while Misaki breathed quicker.

Shinobu shrieked, "save me!" Misaki grabbed Shinobu by the middle and tied the rope around them both. Misaki embraced him tightly. The rope stiffened, while the teens were held by the rope while the elevator slipped under them. The elevator fell a few more yards, while a huge CRASH told them they could have been dead…

Shinobu breathed hard and growled, "I am going to kill and thank you later…got it?"

Misaki gulped hard three times and said, "I cannot believe…we survived that! Wow, that was…something…"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! WE COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU ARE SHOCKED WE SURVIVED?! YOU ARE SUCH A—"

Misaki kissed Shinobu again and said, "bless the rope, you fool! We are alive!"

Shinobu growled, "if you even dare kiss me again, you will be missing a tongue!"

Misaki snickered lightly, while the rope was pulled up. But the rope went up a moderate rate, which Misaki guessed a man could not do this. A few men or something could pull at this rate…maybe a machine…

Shinobu growled, "what now?"

Misaki shrugged and said, "I was captured today too, so I am just as lost as you."

"WHAT?! AN AMATEUR DID ALL OF THIS?! HELP ME!" Shinobu screamed, but Misaki covered his mouth.

Shinobu bit Misaki's hand, but Misaki growled "my boss is a powerful man, so cool it bastard."

Shinobu mocked Misaki and said, "big deal, my family will rescue me! Unlike yours, which your parents are dead! You poor orphan!"

Misaki grimaced and grabbed the knot that kept them together. He growled, "take it back!"

Shinobu stiffened and said, "you wouldn't dare!"

Misaki smiled darkly and said, "you are right, I am an orphan with little to lose…" His hand grasped the knot and teased it, which their weight was shifted by the movement.

Shinobu gasped and wrapped his legs tightly around Misaki. He growled, "if I go, you fucking come with me!"

Misaki smiled and said, "do you…" He stopped, while he realized what he was doing. He was acting like all those bad guys in the manga he read…dark, genius beyond the norm and ready to kill…He hugged Shinobu closer and said, "sorry…"

Shinobu struggled and said, "you are something else, pawn."

"Misaki, my name is Misaki." He said, while the rope was being pulled to the top floor. They came to Goda and Raidon looking at them.

Shinobu yelped and yelled, "help me! Help me, I am being kidnapped!"

"Shut up kid!" Raidon yelled and slammed his fist onto Shinobu's face. Shinobu was instantly knocked out.

Misaki growled, "can we—"

"Nice job, next man is in position. Are you ready?" Goda asked, as Raidon cut the rope and took Shinobu. Misaki scrambled to his feet to follow them.

"What are we doing? What is going on?! Who are you and—"

Goda said, "Do you really want me to answer that, Misaki? You have a few minutes to spare from Shinobu's capture, so go get this flower boy now. He is a big guy, so have this." He gave Misaki a needle filled with light pink fluid.

Misaki shivered and said, "what…"

"If flower boy gives your trouble or calls the police, stab him with that." Goda said, while they went to the roof.

Misaki chased them and yelled, "answer me! What am I supposed to do?! Why me?!"

Goda yelled back, "do you really want me to answer that?!"

Misaki yelled, "yes!"

Goda snickered and threw a knife to Misaki's body. Misaki just barely dodged, while Goda yelled "get the flower boy in the time remaining or your death will make papers! Get the picture?!"

Misaki scrambled away from the knife, while Goda came back for it. Goda looked into Misaki's eyes and said, "you did well for the first kidnapping, do that again and you may be granted a few answers. Got it?"

Misaki gasped and watched Goda leave. Goda, Raidon and Shinobu went into the helicopter. The helicopter flew away, while Misaki slowly stood up.

He came to the edge of the roof, feeling suicide would better than…Flower Art was just below him. Misaki moaned and felt his feet brushing against something. He looked and saw a bungee cord with feet fasteners and the cord was connected to…His eyes followed the helicopter flying slightly over head…Misaki groaned and looked down. "This is not happening…" He moaned, while he slowly put on the bungee cord on his legs.

The helicopter quickly rose, when Misaki was thrown into the air. He screamed and the cord extended. His body swung like a toy in front of the skyscraper, as the helicopter lowered…the cord was too long! Misaki shrieked and tried to grab the rope. The cord was too slippery, while the cord extended down again.

"I am going to die for sure!" Misaki moaned, while the cord was slowly tearing apart…He gulped and after a huge contraction…the cord broke.

Misaki screamed again, while he fell down in front of the skyscraper and down to the ground filled with shoppers…he would die and probably whoever he landed on would too…

He closed his eyes and curled into a ball…but expecting great pain or someone screaming…he hear a huge PPPPHHUUUPPPP, and he opened his eyes to a parachute attached to the two skyscrapers…the parachute caught him and gently brought him to the ground…

Misaki lie on the ground staring at both the parachute and the helicopter over head. He was still alive…he was still breathing! After all that…he did not die…what the hell was he doing?! Who was this Goda guy?!

He slowly sat up, while a crowd of people surrounded him. They buzzed with questions, while the flower boy was one of the people in the crowd.

The flower boy said, "wow, are you some kind of TV actor?! That was amazing! I thought most actors had stunt men…oh well, can I know your name?"

The other people asked just as much, but Misaki knew his name would cause trouble for Takahiro. He said, "Saki…just Saki."

The flower boy smirked and said, "Nowaki Kusuma, nice to meet you."

Misaki slowly stood and hugged Nowaki. He could not believe he was going to this but…he shoved the needle into Nowaki's arm.

Nowaki stiffened at the intrusion, and he shoved Misaki away. He started to sway, while the crowd shrieked and moved away. Nowaki fell hard and passed out.

Misaki closed his eyes, while he hoped Goda was that good to save him from this mess…like Goda could actually sense Misaki's prayer. A rope fastened around Misaki's waist, and he opened his eyes. Another rope was held down around Nowaki.

He rushed forward before anyone could stop him, as he tied around Nowaki's waist with three tough knots. Both men were propelled in the air, while screams and flashes followed them. Misaki sighed and looked up.

The helicopter flew higher, while both men were lifted into the cab. Goda smiled ear to ear, when Misaki came into the cab with Nowaki.

Goda laughed and said, "if I knew you were this good, I would have hired you years ago!" He kept laughing, as Misaki sat in a ball and hid his face.

Misaki felt horrible, and now two other teens were captured because of his stupid will to live. He shivered and almost started to cry. Goda's hand touched his head.

He gulped and looked up. Goda did not smile, and his face neither looked sympathic. Goda looked firm and said, "this is only the beginning. I hope you develop some guts with your new partners."

Misaki gasped and stared at the unconscious men. He kidnapped them to be partners in…murder? To become prospect kidnappers? To…what? His eyes sought back to Goda, when Goda held another needle filled with light pink fluid.

He stiffened and jumped out of the way. Misaki climbed over the two teens, and then he came to the other side of the helicopter. He gasped at the realization how high they were…nearly hundred or so feet…

Misaki held dearly the guard rail, but he screamed when the needle hit his flesh. Goda came to his ear and whispered, "good night, Misaki. Remember this mission; these men are your subordinates so be prepared for some fighting spirit when they wake. As promised, you will be given a few answers. But be prepared for some answers will be only given to you when I want to…"

He almost protested, but Goda slammed his fist on Misaki's head. He moaned and passed out into Goda's arms. He was laid down beside the other men, while the helicopter sped forward to the unknown hideout.

_A/N 2: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Dear me…I spent last night writing this until midnight…All I want to say is Goda's first name was changed (from Uke Trade-Off), so the character would not be confused. This is a new Goda, but he is nowhere near related to Hozumi Goda. I thought that would help to keep facts straight. So new or reoccurring fans, what do you think? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nowaki felt his entire body was numb, but his hearing came back with slashing chains a few feet away. He slowly opened his eyes to a wild teen trying to scramble to the brown haired kid that poked Nowaki with that needle…he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His wrists felt heavy when he realized his wrists were bound by chains to the floor.

"ASSHOLE, WAKE UP!" The deranged teen yelled, but the brown haired teen remained asleep.

Nowaki said, "calm down, we need to think about how to escape than blatantly yelling at him—"

The teen spun and screamed, "what?! He captured you too, and you want to be rationale?! This bastard captured and almost killed me! He almost killed you too and—"

"If he wanted to kill me then we would have been dead by now. Correct?" Nowaki growled, while he rubbed his temples. The drug still affected his head, and this kid's pitch made his head ache.

The teen growled and sat down glaring at the sleeping Saki. He growled, "just you wait, I will exact my revenge on you yet!"

Nowaki moaned when he heard low laughter. The laughter was deep and hollow, which originated from above them. He looked above where a balcony was lighted with two silhouettes looking down to them.

He looked around, finally seeing that the three of them were in a pit, no windows or ways to escape. The only way out was fifty feet in the air where the balcony stood…_how did they get down here? _Nowaki looked back up when an amplified voice called, "good morning gentlemen, are you ready for some education or need more time to rest?"

"COME DOWN HERE AND MEET MY FISTS, BASTARD!" The teen yelled while the man above them laughed into the microphone.

Nowaki stiffened and held his ears. His head was still hurting from the drug, so the loud noise grew four times than normal. He moaned and yelled, "shut up kid! We have no idea why we are even here, so let the man talk!"

He could still hear the laughter from the menace above, while he lowered his hands. His headache was dying down slowly, but his temples still beat painfully.

"Smart man, Nowaki." The menace said; as Nowaki stiffened more at his own name was known by this guy, he felt ready to fight and to listen at the same time to this man.

"All of you have shown me a great show, so I will grant you three one wish each. Be warned, each wish will be carefully monitored by me. I will not answer any question, so be wise and ask the right ones. Each mission you pass; six million dollars and one question will be your rewards. Deal?" The man said.

Nowaki said, "what is your name?"

The man laughed harder and said, "that simple of a question, please challenge me Nowaki. Do you really want me to answer that?"

Nowaki said, "yes."

The man sighed and said, "Keiko Goda, but that could be an alias…but your three have told Misaki your real names, which I know by my little bug I planted on him when I first met him." He said darkly, "so now your lives belong to me now. Your families, jobs, or even high schools will no longer remember you…where will you run to? Poor children, all alone tied in this huge cage without a soul to care about you. Pity the youth of today…you did not have enough brains to not say your names in front of Misaki."

"Well, we had no idea that this brat was a spy for you!" The teen yelled, while Nowaki stared at the metallic floor.

Nowaki could not believe his entire life was taken by this…Misaki. He clenched his fists and glared at Misaki.

Misaki finally woke up and looked up to the balcony. He moaned and sat up looking at the other men. Their glares made him stiffen and say, "please, I am just as a victim as you both!"

"Yes, but he did kidnap you both. What a hypocrite…" Goda said slyly.

Misaki yelled, "you made me do it!"

"You could have chosen death or memory loss…one choice will always follow another, Misaki." Goda said, while all three teens silenced and stopped staring at each other.

Goda said, "Shinobu, Misaki, what are your questions?"

Shinobu growled, "you probably won't answer my questions…so, give me a minute to think of a good one.

Goda snickered, while he waited for Misaki to speak.

Misaki moaned and said, "why are we down here?"

Goda said, "well, one of you is build for combat. Another build for small spaces, and the last is a genius…I had three places to hide you, so here was the best spot to take away all of your advantages of escape."

Misaki moaned again while Nowaki blinked. Nowaki wondered if Goda meant him to be built for combat…he was big, but he never liked to fight unless he had to. His fights' results always had him winning, but he hated hurting anyone if possible.

Shinobu said, "why six million dollars for a reward?"

Goda hummed and said, "nice question, which not many have asked actually…well, I offered that much and most take it for their needs. You will be asked to many missions with different props that you need to borrow or purchase. So, six million could be increased if your missions are finished to my satisfaction. Deal?"

Shinobu stiffened, while Goda continued "gentlemen, welcome to my corporation. I will not allow any you to meet anyone else until you prove your worth to me. Misaki has proven plenty by his genius by capturing you, but his fear and mistrust in us is expected. A few more missions and all of your fears will disappear. For now, I am going to give you new names and new identities that you need to memorize. Once you give your real name to anyone else…like Misaki did, your lives could end by someone other than me. Understand?"

Shinobu almost opened his mouth to ask another question, but he snarled.

Nowaki nodded while he released his fists. He knew how to play games too…he played a few to keep alive in the orphanage.

Misaki moaned and nodded.

Goda snickered and continued, "for now, here is your new names and identities. I will start with Misaki since he made a new alias during meeting Nowaki. Your name is Saki Etsu. Your main goal in life is to find a partner that can match your need for speed, which you will need to learn how to drive as many vehicles as possible. Also you enjoy fast, hard and wild…anything. I will leave the rest for you, and you will be expected to dress the part. Your attire is unacceptable right now, so I will supply some new clothes for all of you."

Misaki groaned and nodded.

Goda said, "Shinobu Takatsuki, a son of a prominent college Dean and part of a rich family. Your ransom could be worth it, but your fight with Saki made me interested to keep you. So, your new name is Inobu Ko. Your intelligence and small body is always going to be used as a decoy. You will always find a way to save yourself, but you will always be the first into battle. Your abilities of seeing opportunities and stealing the eye of the enemy makes you a slut…you will need to sexualize yourself. Men and women need to be very attracted to you."

Shinobu growled, "bastard! I am no slut! I never…"

Goda laughed hard for a few minutes. The three teens sat still when Goda calmed down. He said, "you never had sex? Oh dear, this may hurt…a lot. You will have to get ready for a lot of unnecessary touching…Inobu. You are the decoy, so I cannot promise you will not be raped a few times if you are not strong enough to handle warm touching from the enemy. Some missions will have you in those situations…"

"You are going to force Inobu into sex?! You can't do that!" Nowaki growled and faced the balcony with his fists in a defensive position. The more this Goda spoke…he hated him more. He wanted to fight him now and make him pay for this madness!

Goda giggled and that developed into maniacal laughter. The entire pit was filled with his laugher when Goda threw down a rope down a few feet above the men. He slipped down the rope, but he did not enter the pit. He smiled at them and said, "do you wish to fight me now, Nowaki?"

Nowaki stiffened and his hands lowered…he never felt like this…his heart raced, his eyes enlarged, and he felt…new and strange feeling at the same time. This man was beyond belief since Nowaki expected an asshole with devilish looks…well, Goda could be the devil but his presence was so intoxicating. Nowaki could not stop looking at him.

"Was not expecting to see me, were you? Well Nowaki, you are the lucky one…you get to keep your name but a new last name. Nowaki Mamoru is your new name, which your last name tells your purpose in this group. You will become a doctor of all trades, which can save these two idiots from danger and be useful if they get into trouble. The abilities will be vast since you can be gentle with medicine but also fight. Your muscle mass is weak right now, but with training and opponents to push you to the edge will fix that issue. The main purpose in life it to make sure your comrades stay alive since they are your friends…"

Nowaki nodded and looked away. He gulped at his rapidly beating heart…he never felt so windswept by any man like Goda…what was this feeling?

Goda said, "I will leave you today, but tomorrow the training begins and we'll see what missions will pop up from tomorrow on. Saki."

Nowaki saw Saki look up while Goda said "be ready for any kind of training and be sure to be the leader of these two. You need to be strong for them, and you also need to be prepared to trust me. You will not die…if you trust me."

"Inobu," Goda said, while Shinobu glared at Goda. Goda snickered and said, "you may have trouble, but that glare is adorable…I have a few bitches to teach you their tricks, and I swear to only give you the best. But if you get an STI…I will kill you. Got it? No free sex, only the men or women I point you to. Got it, slut?"

Inobu snarled and looked away.

"Nowaki, look at me." Goda said while Nowaki did as told. Goda said, "you will be second in command if Saki cannot complete his command. I need you to both gentle and powerful. Understand?"

Nowaki nodded and looked away.

Goda climbed the rope and finished, "I will return soon. Be sure to memorize your new lives and be prepared for hell…see you all soon." He came to the balcony when he slammed the door.

All three teens sat there in stunned silence. They were given new names, new purposes for life, and stolen from everything normal…Nowaki felt strangely happy for this new life since now he had a bigger purpose than working with flowers and living in a lonely orphanage…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It has been a while for this story…my deepest apologizes to the fans. I hope this chapter will entice you to continue! I have some crazy ideas for this trio….enjoy, comment and read on XD

Also, I plan on using the aliases for the trio: Nowaki is the same, Misaki is Saki and Shinobu is Inobu….for those who forgot XD

JI: Chapter 3

Inobu snarled at the silence. He stared from Nowaki to Saki twice before standing and trying to break free. He refused to be a sex toy! His pride and stubbornness would not allow some random person to steal his precious virginity…the only gift he had. Besides, he was kissed by Saki…he still did not know how to deal with Saki…

Saki looked at him as Inobu turned away. Inobu's heart was racing…as he tried to find logical reasons why…anger? Revenge? Fear? Lust….Inobu shrieked and pulled at the chains.

Inobu had to run away…his body and mind was not ready for this kind of torture! Besides, he did not agree to this! He was _forced_ into it! His pulling stopped when Goda said into the microphone, "good morning, gentlemen."

Everyone stalled and turned to the balcony. Inobu spoke first, "well, asshole! How many days have passed since you threw us in here? If you even dare say today is training day…I will kick your ass!"

Goda laughed into the microphone and said, "simple questions…I will answer the first question gladly. You have been in that hole for two days…I have fed you and of course…a few messes are bound to be made."

Inobu reddened as the others made their own reactions. Nowaki blinked as Saki sighed and hid his face. Of course, they had to go to the bathroom so…they chose a spot they could reach with their chains and…left urine and shit there. The smell, amazingly, did not bother them…actually every time they turned to that spot…the excrement was gone. Nowaki said it was cleaned by a hole under the floor as Inobu tried to find it. No luck, as Saki thought someone came down every night to clean it. Inobu, again, tried to find a spot on how they cleaned their excrement. No luck again…Inobu snarled, "What do you want?"

Goda said, "You, Inobu. You need to train your body to handle both sex and unwanted touching…since your new life demands this. I will only give you—"

"ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT PLAYING THIS GAME! YOU CAN FUCK THAT SHIT AND—" Inobu yelled but a bullet just passed his head. He fell to his bottom and scrambled away from the bullet hole in the floor…Inobu though this floor was concrete…shouldn't bullets jump around on concrete? The bullet pierced the floor instead…

Goda said, "You forget that I call the shots here…I am the person you last want to yell, annoy or threaten. I have no problem killing any of you since I have denied the pleasure of murdering someone so easily targeted….do you wish to die than obey my words? I can gladly kill you…if you prefer that than my mission…Inobu…" The gun was loaded as Inobu glared at the balcony.

Inobu stood and said, "like I—"

"NO! Please…do not kill Inobu…please, he does not have to die like this." Saki said as he looked at the balcony with pleading eyes.

Inobu turned to Saki as Saki did the same. They quickly turned away. Inobu's heart raced the thought…Saki defended him! But also, Saki was the reason why Inobu was here in the first place! But…Inobu could not help but a small smirk for Saki's defense.

Goda sighed and unloaded the gun. He said, "Inobu, I will tell it to you straight. You are having sex today for your first mission. I have three people in mind…pick a number."

Inobu snarled, "that is not fair! I want to have sex with…" He blushed and turned away. Like that dream would come true now…

Goda laughed as the teens stared at the balcony with different expressions. Nowaki sighed and looked sympathetically to Inobu. Saki groaned and hid his face into his knees. Inobu stood and curled both fists; he was not going to be demonized by this man! He refused…as Inobu growled, "Never shall I play your game."

Goda slowly stopped laughing and said, "You have no choice. Either die a nameless brat or have sex with one of the three people I have chosen for you. Pick and this time…if Saki or Nowaki speaks up…they will die for you. Pick your choice…in ten…."

Saki looked at Inobu and opened and closed his mouth. He tried to get Inobu's attention, but Inobu glared at the balcony.

"Nine."

Nowaki shivered and stared at Inobu. He mouthed, "Just play! Life can become better if we play his game for a little while…please…don't choose death!"

"Eight."

Inobu shivered as Goda loaded the gun again…death or sex….sex or death? He was just a teenager! He was only sixteen! His world only consisted of school, home, money and trying to find a good college…he did not know anything about death or sex! He did not want to yet!

"Seven."

Inobu gulped as he looked up and saw Goda hanging over the edge with the sniper in his hand. Goda pointed the gun at Inobu's head…he continued his countdown by saying, "six."

Saki shrieked and stood in front of Inobu. He said, "Stop this madness! He is one of my teammates! Please….do not kill him!"

Goda said, "Five."

Saki shivered and turned to a pale face Inobu. He said, "Please…Inobu…do not choose death…"

Inobu hardly breathed as he imagined dying…the escaping breath…the halt of his blood…and never seeing or feeling love…but sex! Why did he have to have sex to be in this stupid gang? He did not want to…he wanted to be back in his room, reading his academic books and preparing for college like every other kid in his grade…He did not want this! His heart and body was not ready for sex!

"Four."

Nowaki stood and said, "Inobu…Inobu…do not choose death! Sex is…I do not know but…please! Do not allow this to happen!"

Saki hugged Inobu as Goda said, "three."

Inobu looked up and saw the gun was pointed at his head…Saki would live if he did not move two small inched to the left…he gulped and said, "three…"

Goda almost said two, but he unloaded the sniper. He said, "number three…interesting. Saki, move; I need to see Inobu clearly."

Saki moaned and moved as he lowered to the ground panting. Nowaki lowered to the ground and sighed. Inobu shivered and looked up at Goda's eyes.

Goda smirked and said, "How would you have your sexual intercourse? Choose from one through seven."

Inobu gulped and said, "Five."

Goda smiled even bigger smile and said, "Also, how would you like me to evaluate this sexual act. Pick from one through ten…"

Inobu slowly regained his senses and said, "You did not give me—okay! Four!"

Goda pointed the sniper at Inobu again and said, "good boy…your cooperation and silence is needed right now. Also, I have repeated this question to all my members in my mafia…Do you really want me to answer any of your questions? Explanations are costly…so, prove your worth to me then you get answers…okay?"

Inobu only nodded as he hid his fists into his pants. He was not ready for this…his body was still shivering at the thought…what did those numbers mean? He waited as Goda slowly removed the gun and leaned down to look at Inobu.

Silence rang in the men's ears until Goda said, "so be it…I refuse to give you options that freely until I see what kind of sex you can handle, Inobu. So, your choices lead to this answer: your partner is Saki, you will be having sex down there without toys, and I will watch from here."

Inobu and Saki blushed fiercely as Inobu yelled, "Excuse me! I was not even—AHHHH!"

The bullet just missed Inobu's right temple. Inobu felt his face and felt some blood escape the slight cut on his head…he lowered to the ground and slowly turned to Saki.

Saki was purple…he was blushing so red that he looked like he was no longer breathing. He opened and closed and opened his mouth…he gulped loudly and said, "us…we…no…WHAT?"

Goda said, "You have twenty seconds to make a scene of yourselves…as seen, Saki has the longest chain for a reason…so, the chains will remain on unless the sex is complicated by chains. So, impress me…twenty." He loaded his gun again as Saki and Inobu stared at Goda then to each other.

Nowaki said, "Have fun." He moved back and slightly turned away.

Saki and Inobu snarled at him as they turned to each other. Saki stood and said, "we…I am sorry…have to…" He started to undress with shaky hands…Inobu turned and blushed maroon.

"Nineteen."

Saki gulped and said, "Inobu…please…get undressed. I am clean and…this is my first time too…we can learn together…okay?"

"Eighteen."

Inobu gasped for breath and moaned, "No…not a man! Please! I was kissed by this guy! By the stupidity of the moment…I do not—"

"Seventeen."

Inobu racked his hands though his hair and started to feel crazier. He wanted to run! His frantic pulling at the chains did not loosen them as he screamed, "NO! NOT A MAN! I…will not do this!"

"Saki has relented…but the countdown will not stop…if you do not have sex with Saki. Both of you will die. Sixteen." Goda said as he reloaded the sniper…

Inobu gulped and kept trying to free himself. He shook his head and mumbled, "no way! I did not AGREE to this! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO WAY!"

Saki slowly came to Inobu and came to Inobu. He said, "Please…look at me…"

Inobu growled, "Never! This countdown crap is a ploy to make me fuck you! Never! Never! NO!" He rushed faster to try and break free…the chains were tied deep to the floor…he would never break free….

"Fifteen."

"Inobu! Please! Look at me…I do not want to see you die!" Saki pleaded.

"You are only worried about your fucking hide—" Inobu growled but…he stalled when Saki's hands wrapped around Inobu's middle. Inobu dropped the chains as he turned to Saki.

They stared at each other as Goda said, "Fourteen." Saki was only undressed to his top…as his pants remained on.

Saki gulped and was still very red…he said, "I…am sorry…for this…"

Inobu's face deepens the red shade as he growled, "Just…do not pity me! I can handle this! I….Saki…" They kissed as they allowed their tongues to roam in each other's mouths.

"Thirteen."

Saki gasped and started to take off Inobu's clothes. He removed the tie, unbuttoned the shirt and licked Inobu's neck…slowly.

Inobu shivered at the touch…but he sighed as Saki brought Inobu in for another kiss. They fully embraced their mouths as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Twelve."

Saki shivered and said breathlessly, "I…have to touch you more…I guess…"

Inobu gulped and said, "God…this is going to hurt…"

"Eleven."

They lowered to the ground as Saki removed Inobu's pants and marveled at Inobu's member…Saki gulped and bent down to start sucking Inobu's penis.

"Ten."

Inobu gasped and twitched under Saki…the feelings, hormones and emotions all swirled into a haze…he was reacting to new feelings in between his legs as Saki continued to suck and tease Inobu's foreskin…He gasped and turned redder. His gasps and breathing quickened, but not in anger...in pleasure. Inobu's hands grasped and rubbed Saki's hair…he gasped and moaned at Saki's skillful tongue…his penis started to feel harder…

"Nine…"

"You have to be—" Inobu snarled, but Saki covered Inobu's mouth with his own…They embraced each other as Saki skillfully removed his pant's obstruction…to allow his penis closer to Inobu's body. Inobu shivered and gasped. The touch of their penises…the touch made him fearful but erotic…They embraced closer as they kissed and rubbed their bodies close together.

"Eight."

Saki moaned and moved Inobu's legs further apart…Inobu groaned as Saki placed his penis into him…the intrusion made Inobu shriek and moan at the same time…Saki started to pump his member into Inobu…Inobu shrieked and groaned in pain. The pumping was rough but…Inobu was starting to get hotter and his penis was getting harder…Inobu gripped Saki's shoulders and moaned for more.

"Seven."

Inobu laid back and allowed Saki to take over…the pumping was getting a little faster…Inobu gasped every time their bodies connected…His mind was losing focus and reason to hate sex…this felt, well, sort of…hot and painful and…needed. Inobu needed this sort of touch…He growled and slammed Saki to the ground. His body scrambled on top and pumped Saki's penis into him. He shrieked and continued at a steady pace. Saki groaned and leaned his head back to emit a long growl of pure pleasure…

Goda said nothing more as the men continued to have sex. Even Nowaki said nothing, Saki just laid there as Inobu kept going…

Inobu lifted himself and lowered again and again over Saki's penis…he groaned at the pain but the pleasure…he turned redder and yelped. He rubbed Saki's chest and leaned forward to suck Saki's nipples. Saki yelped as Inobu found out Saki's nipples were hard from pleasure…Inobu smirked, and he kept a steady pace to thrust his bottom over Saki's penis and licking Saki's nipples. His hands rubbed and nailed Saki's skin like a wild cat…Saki twisted, moaned and gripped Inobu's body to continue this madness…

Saki groaned, "ah, ah, ah…AH! Damn…oh god…AH! Inobu! Harder!"

Inobu bit Saki's nipple as Saki shrieked in slight pain…Inobu yelped as Saki's penis was getting harder within him…he sat up and kept pumping Saki's penis deeper. Saki groaned and helped Inobu by holding Inobu's hips.

Saki groaned and slammed Inobu down back to his back. He lifted Inobu's legs to get a better penetration for Inobu's opening…he forced his penis in and kept pumping.

Inobu screamed and leaned his head back as he started to feel the urge to…release…he tried to grip the floor but there was nothing to grip. Saki's penis was getting so deep…he felt his bottom would rip apart if…he screamed a loud and blood curding scream…the release came….Saki groaned as he reached his peak as well. Inobu's liquid splashed in between their bodies as Saki's liquid permeated into Inobu…they stiffened at the peak and panted heavily. Their eyes turned to each other as sweat and their penises kept emitting more liquid.

Saki was red…but not purple red, just flushed from the action of sex. Inobu was red from embarrassment and excitement…they stared at each other as the release was slowly calming down. Saki removed himself from Inobu and shivered as he turned away from Inobu. Saki mumbled, "I…liked it but also…I am sorry…"

Inobu could not move…as he groaned and looked at Goda. He stared through sweat and pleasure stained eyes…_what would that bastard say now_, he wondered.

Goda said nothing for a few minutes. The silence filled the room once again as the men heard Saki's and Inobu's hard panting. Nowaki slowly panted, "Damn…damn…that was hot…."

Inobu slightly felt violated but…his body shivered at the cold. He wanted to feel Saki closer to him again…He blushed at that thought. Was he losing it? A man had sex with him! A man! A….he turned to a shaking Saki and thought, _he is sort of beautiful…for a man…_he shook his head as Goda said, "Inobu…"

He groaned and looked at Goda. Inobu refused to his erected penis, so he just crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Goda.

Goda said, "Very interesting…you did allow Saki to seduce, which causes you to lose points…but you also took charge and seduced him back. But you released first…another reason for you to lose points. The sexual act…was very interesting to watch but…I will give this a seven out of twenty, for your inevitability as a virgin to allow another to get you seduced…Next time, I expect you to be the seducer…not the crumpled heap that you are now. Nowaki…you will be next. Also Saki…good job. Do you have a question for me?"

Saki said breathlessly, "will Inobu have to have sex with everyone you assign him?"

Goda said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Inobu only stared at Saki as Saki did the same. Saki said, "Yes…I do."

Goda said, "Yes, Inobu's body will be for sale for the highest bidder…for the villain or hero in the way of my goals…or placed as a prize for you, Saki. You can keep him if…you can save him from being raped from other men or women."

Saki moaned and looked away. He hid his face into his legs as he panted hard.

Goda said, "love is useless in this mafia…all of you will be seeing betrayal, facing death, and even forced to murder each other…can you truly trust each other with this sort of fear in the air?"

Nowaki opened his mouth, but Saki said, "As a leader of these men…we will not hurt each other! I swear it as long as I live!" Saki slowly stood and glared at Goda; he continued, "I…will obey you, but never…do not even dare hurt these men! I may have brought them to you…but if I could save them from your madness…I will."

Inobu blushed as Nowaki looked at Saki with admiration. Saki's fists clenched as he stood proudly before Goda.

Goda just looked at them all and said, "prove it."

To be continued…..

A/N 2: DAMN! This was so….still fangirling over my own sex scene! HOT! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! Whew, I am….smiling with a dumb look on my face….sorry, but….this is only the beginning of Saki's, Inobu's, and Nowaki's troubles…can you imagine this world that Goda is introducing them to if their own supervisor is willing to kill them…to force them into sex? To force them, imagine, killing each other? Saki has a lot of work to do to protect these men and himself…oh, the evil imagination….I cannot WAIT to continue but…I need to think. The story shall continue soon…sooner than I did before.

A/N 3: Also, please, please, PLEASE do not compared these characters to Uke Trade-Off (or the following stories) or the Junjou Romantica series! The character are, sort of, reconstructed in this series…I understand Misaki (Saki), Shinobu (Inobu) and Nowaki have their "set" characteristics in all the listed stories but…fanfiction gives new wings to these characters. Please comment on anything else than that. Also Goda…please do not compare him to the Goda in the Uke Trade-Off series! This Goda is a bigger asshole than the Uke Trade-Off one….comment on other things. I trust every fan or newcomer can find reasons to comment or favorite this story. Please…just be honest. Every comment helps me to continue this story so…let me know…what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

JI: Chapter 4

Nowaki felt his body was in a new position…also he heard noises like men and women crammed into one room. He lazily opened his eyes and gasped. His eyes saw the most amazing scene…like he thought; he was in a room filled with twenty people sitting at a low table. Goda was at the head of the table as he said, "well, one wakes."

He looked around as he found that he was laid in a standing position. Nowaki stood up and looked beside him. Inobu and Saki were laid like him; they were fast asleep when Inobu shivered and woke up. Inobu stalled at the crowd then he looked at Nowaki. He removed himself from the…standing bed. Saki woke up and said, "what the…"

Goda stood, revealing his outfit of pure silk and dark blues robe, walking to the teens. He said to Nowaki, "Gentlemen, the training sessions are going to get harder…for I added a little time bomb in this very room. Twenty people and your teammates are the number to aware of…for one of these twenty-two people are infected with a deadly virus that only you can save them with…kissing them orally."

Nowaki blinked and said, "What are the symptoms?"

Goda smiled and said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Nowaki gulped and said, "I…don't understand…"

Goda smiled even broader and said, "you will have to choose…one person will have the virus while the room will be filled with twenty-one other liars. The question is…who is the sick one?"

"Did you…count yourself…" Nowaki said slightly terrified.

Goda giggled and said, "Indeed, did I count myself in the virus? Do you really want me to answer that?"

Nowaki gulped as he looked at everyone. Everyone looked healthy…but he turned back to Goda. He breathed deeply and tried to think. His eyes slowly took everyone's faces closely as he tried to memorize their healthy states…this was one step he could do.

Goda laughed harder and said, "fifteen minutes…and one person shall die. No one is allowed to move or touch Nowaki." He went back to his seat at the head of the table and continued, "I will murder anyone who touches Nowaki." His hand brought out two pistols as he aimed them at the newbies. He said, "Saki and Inobu, join us here. Nowaki…choose carefully. Your lips can save this person from an unlucky death if you can tell who is really sick….be sure to keep a close watch."

Nowaki opened and closed his mouth. He was no doctor! His work was limited to flowers, construction and trying to get into college! He had no idea how to tell lies from truth…who was sick or not…he started to sweat slightly as his teammates joined the other people at the table. Saki started to pant as Inobu gulped hard.

He cleared his throat and said, "Can I have one hint, Goda."

Goda said with a smirk, "do you really want me to answer that?"

Nowaki nodded as Goda said, "Denied, figure it out on your own. The symptoms will show about…now."

Everyone groaned even Goda…they held their stomachs and twisted in their seats. A few people begged for Nowaki to kiss them, but he backed to the corner.

He looked at everyone…there was his teammates, twenty unknown people and Goda. Twenty-one liars and one person had the virus…one person was completely clean…everyone groaned and turned pale. Their faces started to sweat and their breathing turned more rapid…this was getting confusing…did everyone have the virus?

Nowaki tried to find the liars by differentiating the faces…Inobu looked normal…just whiney and…started to scratch himself? Saki leaned forward and held his stomach. There were ten women; each woman had a different face for pain…the other ten men were groaning and pounded the table out of pain and rage…Goda sat still and glared at Nowaki. Goda's face was dripping sweat as he slowly gasped for breath.

He felt himself sweating and panting for breath. How did he get the lucky kiss of life? Why did his…his eyes turned to a clock above Goda's head…he wasted six minutes…someone was going to die because he did not know medical processes! Nowaki groaned and tried to think…everyone looked sick! Who were the liars?

Inobu fell back as a few women and men did the same…foam started to come out of their mouths. Saki passed out onto the table as the rest of the women did the same. The remaining men started to heave and wanted to throw up…Goda remained firm and turned a little pink from the labored panting and sweating…

Nowaki went forward but backed into the corner. No, he did not feel right yet. His mind and hands trembled at the thought but…he felt the true virus holder would show at the last minute. His eyes saw another four minutes had passed…five minutes left. He came out of his corner as he watched the remaining conscious ones.

Goda groaned and leaned forward as he kept his hands on the guns. The last few men started to groan deeply as they slowly passed out. Only Goda remained awake…as he looked at Nowaki and panted.

Nowaki walked forward as he came to the virus holder…Goda. He kissed Goda fully on the mouth as Goda froze with Nowaki's mouth on his. Goda dropped his guns and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. They shared a little oral tongue-a-war as Goda's arms dropped and leaned onto Nowaki panting.

Goda said, "you…chose right…I had the virus. Everyone else had a slight version that will wear off naturally like a protein in their bodies…but how did you know?"

Nowaki snickered and said, "Everyone else showed their fear openly…begged for the antidote while you did not…also…I guessed."

Goda sat up and looked at Nowaki fully. He said, "you will be facing worst than this in the battlefield…I have to tell you a few things while everyone sleeps…" He stood on wobbly legs, but Nowaki held him up. His face slightly turned to Nowaki's and said, "Well…you may hold me if you wish…but I can walk…"

Nowaki said, "I can carry you better." He picked up Goda in bridal style as he said, "where to?"

Goda flushed and panted, "My…office…" He pointed under the clock as Nowaki opened a small latch under the clock. The room was devoid of books, furniture or anything….just white walls and no windows. They entered as Nowaki let Goda stand.

Nowaki said, "Why…is your office empty?"

Goda laughed and said, "Empty? No…it is full to the brim with whatever you imagine… explosives, information, and the best comforts an office can bring…but I will not explain why your pathetic eyes does not see the glories of my office. Now, you are a doctor, right?"

Nowaki blinked and said, "I do not understand…"

Goda rolled his eyes and said, "Are you a doctor?"

Nowaki blinked again and thought about it. He said, "I think…"

Goda smiled and said, "Good answer." He stomped his feet and the room started to lower…

Nowaki gulped as the lowering room showed chains that lowered them down to hundreds of shelves filled with books and bottles. Each item was labeled and shown the poison level…he turned to Goda and said, "What is this?"

"Your office." Goda said as he pointed to the oldest book on the shelves closest to the stage. He said, "Study it like your life depended on it…"

Nowaki took the book and opened it. He flipped page after page when he declared, "it's blank."

Goda cleared his throat as the stage lifted back to the white room. He said, "of course it is blank. But, do you really want me to answer why it is blank?"

Nowaki shook his head as they returned to a room filled with conscious people. The twenty unknown members bowed to Goda. Inobu snarled at Goda as Saki blinked twice in confusion.

Goda said, "thank you for playing along, so newbies…I gave your team a name. So when you hear it, be prepared to do my bidding. Your real, first mission will be in a few days…be ready."

A few members at the table took Saki's, Inobu's and Nowaki's arms forcibly. They started at Goda as he said, "your team's name is SIN Boys. Good night, teens."

The teens were knocked out as Nowaki slowly felt his body lifted into the air. He remembered the kiss and the taste of Goda…it felt good and strange to kiss a man…he hoped that he would get the chance to kiss Goda again…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well….I did not expect this much love for this story XD I am pleased for the comments and favorites * bows to fans and newcomers * But I must warn you…things will be getting worse for the SIN Boys…I cannot wait to see the reviews for the next couple of chapters! I have darkness in mind (laughs darkly)….

I also want to mention a slight change….there will be a point breaking off from Saki's point of view…but not a major change. You will see….enjoy.

JI: Chapter 5

Saki found himself staring at Goda when he woke. He screamed and backed away. His hands felt lighter….he found his chains gone as he noticed Nowaki's and Inobu's chains gone as well. The other teens were still asleep, but Goda turned to the other two.

Goda kicked Nowaki and said, "Wake up, now!"

Nowaki stiffened and looked up. He slightly blushed at Goda, but he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His voice was thick with sleep as he said, "What is going on?"

Inobu shivered and sat up. He blinked at Goda and his free hands. His smile developed devilishly as he stood and clenched fists. He growled, "Goda…want a present?" He charged to Goda but…

Nowaki stood in the way and snarled, "We were freed from the chains and the first thing you think about is hitting our leader."

Inobu stalled and snarled, "one little hit will not make him die…move it."

Nowaki stood tall and crossed his arms. He snarled, "Make me."

Inobu glared at Nowaki and said, "what makes him worth saving? He ruined our lives, forced me into sex with our leader, and he is confusing you! Please move!"

Nowaki growled, "No."

Inobu tried to pass Nowaki as Nowaki blocked Inobu from attacking Goda. They kept blocking and trying to pass across the pit floor.

Saki blinked and said, "Why are we freed?"

Goda turned to him and said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Saki said, "Absolutely."

Goda snickered and said, "It has been a day since the last training session, but SIN Boys have a mission. This might be a tough one…but I trust all of you want to get out of this pit. If you get my desire from this man, you will have two questions answered and new rooms. If you fail, pain and torture…of unspeakable lengths of time. Trust me, you want to make sure this mission is a success."

Saki gulped and said, "Nowaki, Inobu! Stop this!"

Nowaki paused as Inobu found an opening to hit Goda….Inobu snuck away and ran towards Goda.

Goda groaned, "when will you damn teens learn?" He took out a pistol and fired…just barely missing Inobu's right temple. The teen shrieked and fell to the ground.

Goda said, "I am not a damsel in distress or a fool to come down here without a weapon. So, will you stop making me hurt your precious body? You need to be sexy for the mission."

Inobu felt his face as the blood slowly spilled from a small cut on his face. He said, "sexy…no, I am going as…"

"A sex slave, but you need to get this man to take you to his room…if he does not, then the mission is a failure." Goda said as he turned to Saki with the gun pointed at his face. He said, "I expected your anger as well…you seem to adapt well into the leader role. So, do you think you can handle mafias, weapons, men going after your precious Inobu, and even without my help in the field…can you handle the pressure?" He loaded the gun and finished, "be honest…you might lose your life to this man…and I will not save a dead man…got it?"

Saki said without missing a beat, "I can handle it."

Goda smiled as he unloaded his gun and said, "excellent. Inobu, stand. Nowaki…I have to tell you some basics about the man you are going to face. There could be changes since I have not faced him in…three years, but I intend to get my artifact back. I also expect no questions while I speak, no whining, and acceptance of all the tools I give you before you enter the battlefield. Understand?"

Saki nodded, Nowaki smiled gently and Inobu groaned. Inobu did stand and cross his hands as some more blood fell down his face. All three teens came closer as Goda smiled at them.

Goda said, "All of you have done well…exceedingly so that I will grant you three presents before you enter the mission. But of course…a short history lesson." He cleared his throat and said, "The man you shall be facing is called Yoh Miyagi, who is considered a great threat to sex slave trade, and his grip on the mafia world has been too tight. He has gifted assassins, sex slaves and riches that make billionaires look like children with toys. This man is good…he might seem like an awful man with these attributes, but I have lost some decent new members because of his influence. Miyagi is so good that he stole one of my most precious artifacts…"

Saki nodded again, Nowaki looked sympathetic, but Inobu looked like on the verge to kill…Goda paced back a little, but he kept his gun out.

Goda continued, "You might be thinking what is this desirous artifact…well, it is a gift of mine from the forefathers of this mafia. A present that I must have before I…well, I need it soon. For this mafia is not going to fail anymore. I refuse to allow Miyagi to keep walking all over me, so that is why I chose three unknown teens…Miyagi will not know who you are and might give you a slight chance than killing you…like he did my other members. I have lost thirty-eight men to this man, so I expect results than whiney teenagers. Be sure that you follow my instructions for all of you properly then I will take each of you for your three presents. Understand?"

Nowaki nodded, Saki said, "yes," and Inobu groaned again. Goda pointed the gun at Inobu and said, "you can be replaced…if you so desire so much for freedom. But I cannot promise a comfortable ride home…maybe in an unmarked pine coffin…"

Inobu nodded quickly and said, "Sorry! I will do as you say!"

Goda snarled, "you act so tough…I wonder if one sex session was enough…Miyagi might destroy you for fun…"

Inobu slightly blushed and gulped. He turned to Saki as Saki did the same. They sighed and turned back to Goda.

Goda whistled as three ropes with harnesses were lowered. Saki and Inobu got into them as Nowaki went to Goda.

Nowaki said, "I will be back…soon, I promise."

Goda snickered and said, "Do not expect me to like you for a little kiss." He pointed the gun at Nowaki's head and finished, "you are just another coffin expense."

Nowaki said, "I never felt like this…my heart is pounding! I really like this feeling…I hope someday you will feel the same way."

Goda stiffened and said, "Get in the damn harness!"

Nowaki shoved the gun away and brushed his lips over Goda's. He said, "see you later…Goda-san."

Goda growled and fired a bullet at Nowaki's feet. Nowaki jumped in time to miss hitting his right foot as Goda snarled, "move it or lose it!"

Nowaki giggled and said, "There is no need to be shy."

Goda growled louder and said, "Shy, me? Nowaki, you could be dead in three…" He pointed at Nowaki's head and loaded the bullet. He continued, "two…"

Saki yelped, "Nowaki, get over here!"

Nowaki stayed still as Goda yelled, "ONE!" Goda fired…an empty round.

Goda blinked and opened the gun. He snarled, "Just ran out of bullets…you got lucky."

Nowaki smiled and said, "Love is truly a gift to save us all."

Goda snarled, "Get GOING, YOU LOVE SICK FOOL!"

Nowaki went to Goda and took him into his arms. He said, "I promise to always come back to you…Goda-san…" Their mouths connected…

Inobu's mouth dropped as he pointed at them. His mouth stuttered, "wha…who…when… WHAT?" He turned to Saki who was showing a stunned face but a smile came. Saki smirked and said, "Go Nowaki."

Inobu growled, "you know what this means?"

Saki turned to him and shrugged. Inobu sighed and said, "Neither do I…damn."

Nowaki moaned happily as Goda growled, "move it."

Goda shoved him off, but Nowaki did not fall back. Nowaki smirked one more time at Goda as he got into his harness. Goda licked his lips as he looked at Nowaki with…a confused stare and said, "Lift them up! Sections 3, 5, and 9 get to work! You know this is not a drill! Make sure they are ready in fifteen minutes! I want the chopper ready then!"

Nowaki stared at Goda with longing eyes as all three are lifted in the air. They came to nine people with various wounds, weapons littered on their bodies, but they all wore leather. Three women took Shinobu away, two men took Nowaki, and the rest (set of each sex) took Saki away.

Saki turned as he said, "Goda…" He shrieked when Goda appeared in front of him.

Goda said, "This place is a mechanical genius…believe me, one wrong move and you could be in the boilers. So, stay with your crew. Got it?"

Saki nodded as he was pushed forward…he watched Inobu and Nowaki took down different halls as the other boys looked at him. Nowaki sighed as he turned to walk better. Inobu looked upset and yelled, "Saki….save me from Miyagi…." The people kept taking Inobu away as Saki yelled, "I swear!"

Saki was taken a dark hall to a ballroom filled with weapons, vehicles and parts for every mechanical device possible. He was released as the two men and two women came forward. They looked him over as they slowly bowed.

Goda said, "these are your subordinates…they will fix, help or be there when you need them. They are," Each one rose as Goda introduced them, "Harper," A man with rosy cheeks and a huge smile; his wild green hair made him stand out like a pickle. "Janice," A very tall, lean and manly looking woman lifted her head. Her muscular arms crossed at looking at how small Saki was. "Paulie Boy." Paulie Boy shook his dread locks and said, "yo dude!" He was an African American with dark skin, a huge smirk and his skin was smothered with every kind of knife…like Raidon. "Of course, last-but-not-least…Angel." She was stunning…her face was smooth, her lips were glossed with pink shine, as her platinum blonde hair was twisted with roses and leather.

Saki gulped and waved. He felt too many eyes on him as he looked around. His eyes saw so much that he would want to take with him…but guns? He saw every model from a pistol to a sniper to a rifle. Saki went to one tool that should be in his pocket…walkie talkies. These walkie talkies were small ear pieces, so he took three of them.

"You might survive your mission…two more." Goda said.

Saki looked as he took a small pistol. He gulped at the Roth-Steyr M 1907; this little gun was purely copper with an oak handle, the bullets were loaded on top, and a small pull level made the bullets reloaded. His hands shivered as he took the body strap and put it around his waist. The strap had forty bullets inserted the leather.

He turned to Goda as Goda nodded in approval. Saki turned to the wall and found some…small bullets without a gun. These bullets were connected to silver chains, and the bullets were coated in pink and blue stripes…Saki said, "What are these?"

Goda snickered and said, "trackers…so if you take this one…" He took the darkest pink and blue one to place on Saki's neck. His whisper came close to Saki's neck, "you will be able to find your partners within a twenty meter radius…nice choices, Saki."

Saki shivered and moved away. He said, "What now?"

"Follow your squad to the helicopter. I will bring Nowaki with me, but Inobu is going faster ahead of us…he needs to make the distraction for your and Nowaki's mission to be a success. Inobu does not hear that part of the mission, so I gave the general information to—"

Saki quickly said, "will Inobu…really have to sex with anyone else?"

Goda sighed and said, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Saki stiffened and said, "No…it is pretty obvious by your tone…" He sighed as he walked away with his squad.

Paulie Boy stayed and said, "Yo man, is he totally over this Inobu guy?"

Goda snarled, "he might be…but stay in formation. We want to see if these teens are ready for the flames. Go and do not disappoint me."

Paulie Boy crossed his arms and said, "Respect!" He ran after his squad.

Goda breathed slowly as he went through the wall with moving a sniper on the wall. He went to Inobu's squad of three prostitutes were sitting in front of a screen where Inobu stood with his profile seen. Inobu snarled, "can I wear my school uniform than this crap?"

Youla said, "You need to wear that or we can send you naked. What do you prefer?"

Goda smirked at her as Inobu shrieked and dressed quickly.

Youla, Desira and Cov were triplets with tanned skin. Goda did not know if they were Indian or not; they were gifted at dance and making anyone sexy. Their black hair was cut at varied lengths, but they wore the same style with different colors. They smiled at Goda as he came close to kiss their cheeks. Their giggles were low as Cov snickered lowly, "we gave him…one of our outfits and altered it for him! We measured him when he slept…"

Goda kissed Cov's cheek again and said, "Thanks…I cannot…whoa…"

Inobu came out and blushed ridiculously red. His hands tried to elongate the skin tight leather shorts, but nothing worked. His top was a satin green shirt that showed his nipples and skin underneath. His shorts were tight to his body and chains dangled on the side. His knee high boots were smothered in chains, charms, and made small noises when he moved. Inobu gulped and looked up at Goda. He snarled, "I rather die than see another human being in this outfit!"

Goda smiled and hugged him. He said, "Miyagi…may eat you alive if you show too much emotion or enjoyment to sex…be a stone…okay?" He pulled out of his back pocket a sleeping dart and stabbed Inobu.

Inobu shrieked but instantly passed out. Goda held him and passed him to the girls.

Goda said, "Make him…irresistible. I need that artifact."

The girls nodded and took the sleeping Inobu in their arms as they took him to the next room. They smiled and winked at Goda before closing the door.

Goda went out in the hall to the dining area to his and Nowaki's office. He waited as Nowaki came up with a messenger bag filled with items, a book of medical emergencies "How To…", and his hand kept the small hunter knife out. He stuffed it into a holster on his right leg. Nowaki looked at Goda and smiled again.

Nowaki came close to Goda again and said, "I'm ready…Goda-san." He kissed Goda's cheek as Goda sighed…

Goda stiffened and said, "Do not play with, teen. I am a killer and your death…"

Nowaki touched Goda's face and said, "I know…but…I am falling for the flame and enjoying every minute…" Their mouths rejoined for a small touch as they looked at each other.

Goda groaned and said, "You are going to have do better than that to get into my pants, pal."

Nowaki snickered and said, "gladly, Kepply and Mebber, let's go."

Kepply and Mebber, a lightly olive skinned set of brothers with matching blue eyes and red hair, were sitting in the office as they came out. They smirked and nodded at Goda. Nowaki's squad left as Goda watched him leave.

Goda moaned, "They are toast if they look at weapons like children…damn Nowaki, he does kiss well but…can he live?" He went after the squads while standing on a platform that lowered to the helicopter bunker and went to the helicopter.

Saki and Nowaki looked at Goda as Goda said, "your mission is simple: you will get the artifact. The artifact is in the sex slave room, where, no idea but…it is there. I will not say what it is, but I will say that you will know the moment you see it. Miyagi must leave the room with his goons and Inobu…then you get the artifact, deal?"

Saki paled as Nowaki patted his back. Nowaki said, "We will try."

Goda said, "Trying might work for school, but I expect positive results." He nodded as the squads pushed Saki and Nowaki onto the helicopter.

Nowaki looked at Goda and yelled, "you are not coming?"

Goda said, "No…"

Nowaki watched him as the helicopter flew away…the squads went into their land vehicles and followed the helicopter later.

Goda stood on the empty bunker and whispered, "good luck SIN Boys…but I really expect you three to die…if you live…it would be a miracle."

A/N 2: hahahahahahaha! I did not plan on adding Miyagi…but alternative universe! WHY NOT? Hahahahahahaha! I cannot wait for fans and newcomers to see the next chapter…it will be lemon and good stuff...possible rape... Until then, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I will warn fans…rape scene…sorry, but…this is Junjou Instinct…read on.

JI: Chapter 6

Inobu slept with feeling that someone was touching him…the touch was so…rough and desirous…he moaned as he could not open his eyes. The hands, warm breath that smelled with cigarettes blew into in mouth as this new intrusion entered his mouth…Inobu groaned and allowed the tongue to twist inside his own. The person slowly pressed his weight onto Inobu and make Inobu groan deeply. The person's member…this was a man…Inobu groaned, but he just could not wake up. He prayed this was Saki, but…the man's hands and mouth were so slow…so skilled…and so powerful with lust…it was destroying Inobu's resistance. The man growled in deep pleasure as Inobu felt his chest being revealed. Inobu shivered as the man licked one nipple and played with the other. The man sucked, bit, and rubbed his teeth on Inobu's nipple as his other hand gently stroke, pinched, and rubbed the nipple to harden. Inobu tried to think of Saki…to think rock solid, so he could not get…he gasped and moaned. This was hard…he was getting harder as the man felt Inobu's member. The man giggled and moaned, "do not rush…relax…I want this to last…"

Inobu shivered as his eyes yearned to see this man…but he gasped again when the man opened his shorts…he gasped when the man's tongue slowly went down Inobu's chest to his stomach to his penis… Inobu gulped as he knew he was red from the man's giggles, and the man started to lick and rub his mouth over Inobu's member. He shivered, moaned and lay down more openly to the man… The man giggled more as he enclosed his entire mouth over Inobu's member. Inobu shrieked as the man licked and sucked Inobu into more and more desire…the man's hands stroked Inobu's sack and anus, but his mouth kept gently making Inobu harden more and more…

The man nibbled at the foreskin making Inobu gulped back his scream…the touch was making him lose all resolution…but he groaned as the man's finger went into Inobu's anus. The finger twirled and rubbed inside of Inobu…the sheer slow touch made Inobu yearn for thrusting than this torture! Inobu whined, "stop…playing like this! Force…and be…all inside of me…"

The man giggled as he came to Inobu's face. He said, "are you sure you want to rush that far…relax…you are not ready yet for my member inside of you…besides…you do not even know what I look like….how can you trust that I am clean?"

Inobu shivered at that thought, but he moaned, "DAMN! This is…torture…"

The man giggled and used his hand to keep playing with Inobu's penis. Inobu stiffened and growled in annoyance and pleasure…he felt the man's mouth inside his again. Inobu wrapped his arms around the man as the man rubbed his chest up and down slowly over Inobu. The man used his unused hand to unbutton his shirt and laid down his chest over Inobu's…Inobu gasped at the skin to skin contact…the man's nipples were slightly hard too…Inobu gulped as the man laughed again. The man said, "am I allowed to get excited…your closed eyes may not see me, but your face…you are making me horny for you…"

Inobu gulped and said, "Wow…AHHH! Please…give me a name…."

The man took Inobu's mouth again as Inobu moaned. He said, "What is my name to you…kid?"

Inobu groaned, "I want to know…what to scream…when I orgasm…"

The man shivered as he rubbed Inobu's chest and licked Inobu's neck as he slowly left hickies on the collar bone and traveled back to Inobu's nipples. Inobu, the entire time, knew his face was redder than a radish and groaned and moaned….he moaned louder at the licking one nipple and stroking the other… The man was so close…Inobu gulped and shivered as he gasped…the man's member was hardening in his own pants…

Inobu groaned as he felt no one in the world could beat this man's touch…he felt every reason to just lesson his defenses, which he did…the man crawled more onto Inobu and groaned, "My real name…cannot be told but…I will give you my underground name…Itazura…"

Itazura finally undone his pants and opened Inobu for the thrusting…Inobu gulped and shivered at the rush… Itazura said, "relax…darling…I will be gentle at first, but I cannot guarantee to entire thing will be gentle…"

Itazura slowly placed Inobu's legs over his broad shoulders as he placed his penis into Inobu's opening. Inobu shrieked and shivered at the sudden intrusion into his body…but soon he moaned when Itazura did not move. Itazura said, "I will begin when you want me too…"

Inobu felt…this was the worst and best sex he could possible ever have…he just felt Itazura's pulsing member within him…he gulped and moaned, "Go…"

Itazura giggled and thrust once. Inobu gasped as he gripped the sheets under him. Itazura did not move as he just kept his member deep within Inobu's body. Inobu groaned as Itazura slowly began to pump…Inobu gasped, moaned, and gripped the sheets harder… Itazura giggled again as he started to go a little faster…

Inobu gasped as his member was being played with Itazura's free hand….Itazura cooed, "common…baby…show me pleasure…moan….be wild….give me your peak's face…I want to see all of you…darling…"

Itazura leaned forward as he angled Inobu into receiving more of his member. He came forward to sear Inobu's mouth with his… Inobu gasped and gripped Itazura tightly… They groaned in unison as they kept rubbing into each other. Itazura moaned, "Damn…you are good…keep this up…and I might orgasm before you…."

Inobu was losing control…he shrieked and gripped Itazura's head to groan for a long, oral sexual touch… Itazura moaned as he kissed Inobu back. Their bodies kept the rhythm as their members kept pulsing and slowly leaking… Inobu moaned, shrieked and held tightly onto Itazura as he screamed, "ITAZURA!"

Itazura moaned and moaned, "What is your name…so I can yell it out too…" He kept the same pace, but Inobu gripped at Itazura's shoulders… Inobu knew he was going to soon orgasm…the touch was so overcoming that he felt his entire body losing control…

Inobu groaned, "Call me…GYUNYU!" He screamed as Itazura went faster and released Inobu's member. Itazura positioned his sweating body over Inobu's more, so he could quicken the pace. Inobu screamed and held onto Itazura tightly…they groaned and moaned into each other.

Itazura leaned close to Inobu as their orgasm was reached at the same time… Inobu screamed in painful pleasure as Itazura groaned, "Gyunyu…oh god…you are so hot…" Itazura leaned gently onto Inobu as they lay there panting.

Inobu felt Itazura's heart beat…he flushed and sweat even more…Itazura's heart was racing…he felt it was because of the sex but…Inobu wrapped his arms around Itazura's back as Itazura gently kissed Inobu's face. They groaned as Itazura kept his member within Inobu…

Itazura said during his pants, "You were sent by Goda…weren't you?"

Inobu gulped and tried to stay frozen. Itazura giggled and gave another thrust. Inobu shrieked and said, "I…do not…"

Itazura said, "I may have liked sex with you…but trust me…I can kill you just as quickly…if you piss me off…"

Inobu gulped again and said, "You were so nice…"

Itazura laughed deeply and panted, "well…it turned you on…now you are succumbed to my sexual powers…I will ask you about Goda…okay?"

Inobu tried to open his eyes as Itazura laughed. Itazura licked over Inobu's mouth and said, "don't bother…I placed a special glue on your eyes so you cannot open them…also, I drugged you so you would submit easily…but the drug wore off before you became conscious of my presence….you were just letting me touch you until you woke up…"

Itazura laughed at Inobu's snarling face. Inobu snarled, "I will not forget this…you asshole!"

Inobu felt Itazura's mouth over his again as Inobu wanted to bite Itazura's tongue or lips…Inobu fell into Itazura's trap…Inobu groaned when Itazura backed his mouth away and thrust his member twice into Inobu. He shrieked…they were already reached their peak and cooling off…a few more thrusts…Inobu felt his body yearn for a second time…

Inobu growled gutturally, "I…will…destroy you…"

Itazura laughed deeply and said, "Please…you might not remember what I look like…but the moment you hear my voice…you will submit to me!" He thrust a few more times as Inobu screamed and gripped onto Itazura's shoulders. He kept pushing more as Inobu screamed louder when he orgasm again…Itazura growled at his own orgasm…

Both men panted as Itazura groaned, "I will let you see me…when I have my fill… Common baby…tell me your secrets…I will save you from Goda. You want your freedom…don't you?"

Inobu gulped and turned his head away. He wanted nothing to do with this life! But this man…Itazura sounded so…trustworthy…His voice came out shakily, "Saki…"

Itazura said, "a lover…pity…I might have to make you forget him…" He licked Inobu's neck as Inobu shivered and their mouths reconnected. Itazura's mouth was so damn addicting…even Inobu wondered what cigarettes would taste like from this man's drug infested breath… Itazura moaned as he said, "damn…I want you…to trust me…"

Inobu shivered as he said, "you…are just using my body for your sick ways! There is not an inch of compassion or anything…in your voice…"

Itazura laughed and said, "baby…if you want compassion, love, or even my trust…you need to be honest…common, darling…trust me."

Inobu shook his head as Itazura leaned onto Inobu. Itazura said, "Fine…you prefer the bad boy approach…fuck you then." Inobu felt a knife on his neck as Itazura said, "I repeat, what are you doing here? Who is in your team? What does Goda want this time?"

Itazura sort of sounded threatening, but his cock and voice were still thick with sexual tension… Inobu felt his body shiver in pleasure than fear as he said, "kill me."

Inobu screamed as the knife slammed into his right shoulder. Itazura sighed and said, "I hoped you would be considerate and tell me the truth…of well…I have sixteen knifes to kill you with slowly…how much pain can you withstand until I either kill you or cover you in knife wounds…you blood and pain must be scaring you…" Itazura laughed as he said, "you are paling….poor baby…and like hell I believe your name is Gyunyu! You are…someone else completely than Goda forced you to be….you liar!"

Itazura laughed as he said, "look at you…you are crying…poor thing."

Inobu screamed as Itazura stabbed him with two more knives in his left arm and shoulder. Itazura said deeply, "common…talk to me…your teammates are not here to save you…stay with me…Saki will just abandon you….like Goda did to the rest of his men….Miyagi will take care of you…just like the rest of us…"

Inobu sobbed, "you are not…Miyagi…?"

Itazura laughed as he said, "no…I am not."

Inobu screamed, "I tell you what you want! Just removed the knives! DAMN, IT HURTS!"

Itazura did as told as he quickly removed his member and quickly patched Inobu up. Inobu groaned at the cleaner, but…Itazura's skilled hands patched him up as the cleaner made the pain slowly go away…

Inobu groaned as he felt something wet over his eyes. He rubbed his face as he slowly felt the glue come undone…he blinked slowly and focused on Itazura…he blushed as Itazura smirked and took out a cigarette to smoke it.

Itazura was tall, lean, and very…sexy. His gray hair was thick and swept to the left with elegant grace. His periwinkle blue eyes were dark with both passion and evil intent. His penis was still erect as Inobu turned away from the sight…it made him feel hungry for another sexual ride…

Inobu said, "What…do you want to know…" Tears came down his face as he knew his information would kill both Saki and Nowaki…but he cared less about Goda. In fact, he wanted Goda dead…the quicker the better…

Itazura exhaled his little drug and said, "I want to know everything…just keep talking and you will have it all…freedom, money…even, after some persuasion…Saki."

Inobu turned to Itazura again as he blushed at Itazura's intense glare. Itazura said, "I will give you Saki…if you desire…"

Itazura smiled as he kept smoking while Inobu said, "Goda…wants something…some kind of artifact…from Miyagi." Inobu wiped his tears and slowly sat up.

Inobu turned to Itazura as Itazura's face turned from a smile to a grimace. Itazura kept smoking as he waved for Inobu to continue. He said, "I was sent…to distract Miyagi…"

"Which you did well…but we can still stop Saki and his friends." Another man said from the foot of the bed.

Inobu spun and faced another equally sexually beautiful man. The man was older than Itazura, but his black hair the same color as his youth. His deep violet eyes were narrowed in concentration on Inobu's face as his entire body was clothed in simple white top, black tie and black pants.

This new man said, "My name is Yoh Miyagi. Unlike my subordinates, I keep my real name to show you that I am real. Unlike Goda and his fallacy of the world…yes, I have sex slaves and a small branch of mafia men…" Yoh slowly went to Itazura and licked his neck. Itazura moaned and their mouths connected. Yoh rubbed Itazura's body and said, "Later…" when their mouths parted. Itazura nodded and resumed his smoking.

Yoh continued, "I plan on stopping Goda at all costs. Even if it means a few more deaths in honor of Goda's stupidity."

Inobu turned and sighed, "You are going to use me…for this plan?"

Yoh giggled and said, "of course, but Itazura will protect you…as well as my other assassins. What else should we be prepared for, Gyunyu?"

Inobu said, "Nowaki is another member in the SIN Boys' team…I do not know anything else…Goda sent me here first…"

Yoh growled and said, "Yes, he sent those three bitches as well. They died quickly…" He lit a cigarette and smoked. He said, "Gyunyu, you duty will be simple…"

Inobu turned to Yoh as Yoh said, "I will have you being tempted by Itazura again as your little friends have two choices…save you or get the artifact that Goda so desires from me."

Itazura wrapped his arms around Miyagi and said, "Darling…where do you want us? I can have sex anywhere…" Yoh turned and their mouths brushed against each other. Itazura smirked as Yoh said, "the main room…the room of battle…where the artifact lies."

Inobu shivered as their eyes turned to them. He said, "What will you do to the SIN Boys…"

Yoh snickered, "it is no longer your concern…you belong to me."

Itazura said, "We cannot let you leave now…Goda would not accept you alive anyways…since you told us about your secret mission."

Inobu sighed and said, "Can I ask for one request?"

Yoh snarled but said, "Ask away."

Inobu looked directly into Yoh's eyes and said, "Let Saki live. I will do anything for his life…do not force him into this, but I beg of you…Saki needs to live."

Yoh smiled and said, "When I find out who Saki is—"

"Brown hair, green eyes, my size, around my age…and…he might act reckless around me…" Inobu intruded as Yoh gently removed Itazura and gave him his cigarette.

Yoh got on top of Inobu and kissed him. Inobu at first shivered…but the kiss…he laid back as Miyagi forced more of his mouth into Inobu's. Yoh's mouth was still thick with cigarette smoke, but Inobu groaned when Yoh parted their lips.

Inobu flushed as Yoh said, "I will save his life…as long as he does not kill anyone in my team. But if he kills Itazura or anyone near you…you will watch him die, understand?" His gray eyes enlarged as he nodded at Yoh.

Yoh got off of Inobu and said, "Itazura…when did he arrive?"

Itazura finished the cigarette and said, "three hours ago…"

Yoh growled deeply and said, "We have two hours before they come…if Goda will repeat the same mistakes as he did before."

A/N 2: Who believe Akihiko would not appear? Well…he is Itazura! Tee hee tee hee hahahahahahahahaha! I could imagine this…Akihiko is very sexual, so…why not have him as…not telling! He has a very specific job…which will be known soon…thank you readers, commenters and everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

JI: Chapter 7

Saki gulped for the fifth time when the helicopter landed near a coliseum-looking building. There was only one way in…the roof, so he and Nowaki gently stepped onto the roof as they lowered their bodies and kept still. The helicopter flew away as the teens did nothing for a solid three minutes. Both of them looked at each other and breathed with their mouths open. They showed different styles of fear on their faces, but they were very scared. Firstly, they never found themselves in situations like this. Also…Inobu was inside, with unknown tortures he could be facing, the teens just stood still for a long time.

Nowaki lipped, "I will look." He pointed to the window near the center of the roof as he slowly crawled to the window. His face turned downward as he breathed a low sigh. He motioned Saki to come closer; Saki did and looked down…his fists curled as he looked at the scene below.

Even if the widow was a hundred foot drop to the stage in the center of thousands of seats, Inobu was being raped…by a huge man with gray hair. The man knew how to make Inobu twist and moan… Saki shivered and snarled, "I will—"

"You will what?" a man said as he pointed his double naginata at both teens' backs.

Saki turn to Nowaki as Nowaki nodded. He said, "Who are you?"

The man said, "I neither refuse to play games with my enemies nor hid my name. I will tell you my name…so you can scream it in the event of your deaths. My name is Hiroki, and say good bye to this cruel world…" He lifted his naginatas as Nowaki dodged and Saki rolled away before both staffs slammed into the metal roof.

Nowaki grabbed his gun and stalled. His blue eyes enlarged at Hiroki as he blushed slightly.

Hiroki snarled, "Do not underestimate me…" He stormed to Nowaki as Nowaki shrieked and dodged again. Hiroki danced with ease with two naginatas in his hands, but Nowaki did not strike back… Nowaki just dodged and replaced his gun in his holster.

Saki sighed and looked into the window again. He saw a narrow ledge and a set of stairs… Saki took off his shoe and smashed the window. That noise stopped the man from hurting Inobu; Saki slipped into the room and ran down the stairs.

Inobu shivered under as the man yelled, "common, Saki! Make my doggy day!"

Saki stalled on the fifth flight of stairs as he stared at Inobu. Inobu blushed so red and looked away from Saki. Saki yelled, "You will pay for this!"

The man removed himself from Inobu and said, "Will I? What if I said I am the artifact that your boss wants? What would you do then?"

Saki stalled and said, "Then…I will take you both with me."

The man laughed and stood to reveal his powerful body…and his member twitched in the cool air in the room. He said, "You believe that you can stop Miyagi…I am curious on how do you plan to escape? Also, Hiroki is a skilled assassin. Your friend will not live long… It seems to me…"

Men with all sorts of weapons surrounded Saki as the man finished, "you lost before you began…pity, I would have enjoyed watching you die slowly than this."

Inobu shrieked and said, "You said you would let Saki live if…"

The man laughed and said, "Inobu, please. Saki obviously was going to kill one of Miyagi's men for you…look at his hand."

Saki held the gun and loaded a bullet. He pointed the gun at a random soldier before him, but his hand shivered. His heart beat quicken as he gulped and tried to remain focused. Instead…someone shot him.

Inobu screamed, "SAKI!"

Saki dropped his gun as he held his left arm. The bullet grazed his arm, but blood seeped out of the cut. He turned to the stage where an older man with black hair stood beside the gray haired man and Inobu. This man said, "Saki, I could have killed you. But, I rather ask you a few questions…men, bring him down—"

Nowaki screamed as he fell from the window. Saki quickly ran to the stairs edge and grabbed Nowaki's hand. Saki screamed as Nowaki's weight made him slam to the balcony and feel his back was slowly breaking. Nowaki sighed and quickly pulled himself onto the steps with Saki. Both teens looked at each other as the assassins loaded their weapons…

Nowaki said, "Do you have a plan?"

Saki gulped and shook his head.

Blood seeped from a fresh cut on his chest; Nowaki moaned at the pain, but he stood while the teens were escorted to the stage. Saki kept face devoid of emotions, but he was hurt…more than a bullet wound could ever do. Inobu betrayed them…that part was obvious by the fact that the enemy knew his name.

Miyagi smirked when both men came to the stage. He said, "My name is Miyagi, and you two…have ten minutes." Every type of weapon imaginable surrounded them as Miyagi said, "Why are you here? Is it for that artifact again?"

Saki snarled, "I suppose Inobu told you everything…why do you want us to repeat his statements?" He glared at Inobu as Inobu looked away, ashamed.

Miyagi laughed and said, "That is true…but Itazura is right." He turned to the gray haired man and finished, "Itazura is the artifact that Goda desired."

Itazura fixed his pants and said, "How do you plan to capture me? You look a little tied up at the moment."

Saki said, "I know the target…but…we have one advantage."

Miyagi and Itazura stiffened when the room started to fill with gas. They pointed their guns to Saki, but Saki smirked.

Saki said, "How well do you play in the dark?"

The room was consumed more and more by the gas, non-smelling, but the assassins and SIN Boys could not see each other.

Saki grabbed Nowaki's hand and pulled him close…wrong guy! He shrieked and cried, "Nowaki! Inobu!" He heard struggles and Inobu's cry, "let me go! You break your promises!" Saki quickly reached forward and grabbed a waist…a naked waist and a lot bigger than Inobu's.

Itazura turned and loaded a bullet at Saki's head. He snarled, "Release me or die…you pathetic loser."

Inobu struggled and said, "Saki! Run! I cannot go back…I am sorry…"

Saki kept his grip firm as he snarled, "I promised to release you Inobu….and I will!"

Itazura snarled and tried to punch Saki off…Saki kept firm even with the blinding and painful punches from the gun. Itazura snarled, "GET OFF!"

Saki growled, "NEVER!"

"SIN Boys…come to me." Goda's voice rang out above the gas cloud.

Itazura shivered as he gripped Saki's neck and lifted him into the air. He snarled, "I will never return to that bastard…good day." His hand slammed Saki to the ground as Saki gasped and slowly blacked out.

"SAKI!" Inobu screamed as the noises turned to a blur… Saki was lifted into the air and knew no more…

A/N: Hiroki! EPPP! I had to add him as well…as a ninja XD Well, for the fans and newcomers…this is only the beginning of change for Saki and Nowaki and Inobu…read on my fans, the fun had just begun!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is slightly strange…both Nowaki's and Saki's point of view will be shared. Enjoy XD

JI: Chapter 8

Nowaki watched as he was tied to the chair in the helicopter. He shivered at Goda's glare as he said, "sorry—"

"Sorry will not cover the fact that Inobu betrayed me. Sorry will not cover the damage to Saki. Sorry is a lame excuse to not kill Hiroki, Itazura, Miyagi or anyone that is our enemy! Sorry…is worthless to me. So, you want to love me? Well…you will adore the punishment when we get to the ground." Goda said very calmly…that calmness made Nowaki shiver and stare at Goda.

Saki was dragged in, unconscious, but he was breathing when he was left on the ground of the helicopter.

The helicopter flew off as nearly thirty minutes passed when the helicopter landed. Goda jumped out as Saki was dragged out by Janice and Angel.

Nowaki was taken out by Paulie Boy and Harper. He watched as Saki was laid on the ground with his back exposed to Goda. Nowaki shivered when Angel gave Goda a whip… Goda uncurled it and waited for Angel and Janice to hold Saki's arms down. Nowaki struggled against Paulie Boy and Harper as he growled, "we tried! They were too strong… Do not hurt Saki for not explaining this bet—"

Goda slapped the whip across Nowaki's face as Nowaki shrieked under his breath. He said, "Nowaki, I am not going to repeat myself. I do not like failure, so...the pair of you will be facing pain until you get it through your thick skulls. I am not a babysitter, friend, lover, or anyone you should trust. I am the head of this mafia, and the pair of you will be left in the dark until I need you two again. I am extremely disappointed in both of you, and be grateful that I am not going to kill either of you. But pain…the pain I will present to the pair of you will make you want to die. Tie him to the tree."

Harper and Paulie Boy did as told, but Nowaki struggled. Nowaki watched as Goda slapped the whip on Saki…at first, Saki only stiffened and did not respond. After the sixth slap, Saki screamed and tried to wiggle away. Angel and Janice kept their grips hard as Goda quickened his slapping of the whip. Saki's screams filled the abandoned field they were in.

Nowaki kept struggling as Paulie grouped Nowaki's member. He was tied to the tree and could not get out of the ropes. Paulie Boy snickered at Nowaki's dark glare and said, "I was commanded to play with you…as Goda's stand in. Ready for a hardcore respect?"

The pain…Saki screamed but it did not match the burn and the flesh ripping from his back. Saki felt like his entire back was going to be ripped off. The women kept him very still as he kept squirming to get away. Goda kept repeating the slapping and increased the tempo again. Saki's screams slowly died down as he bit his tongue to stop from screaming. His face turned cold as he breathed harder and built anger within his heart…

Nowaki screamed at Paulie Boy's hands as Paulie Boy rubbed Nowaki's member and removed Nowaki's shirt with his mouth and licked Nowaki's chest. He shivered and tried to knock Paulie

Boy off… Paulie Boy stood too close and snickered, "common, fight back!"

Saki no longer bit his tongue or breathed harshly…the pain started to blend into each other as he stared forward. He snarled, "Faster!"

Goda stopped and said, "Oh you think you have won? Mebber…the liquid."

Mebber dumped a liquid onto Saki as Saki's mouth opened in pain…blinding pain. Saki screamed bloody murder as the fresh cuts burned, froze, and started to allow more blood to seep down his back… He struggled more, but Goda resumed his slapping of the whip. This time, the whip's slaps triples the pain, Saki screamed louder and started tear…his hatred only started to bubble and grow with each painful blow.

Nowaki screamed as Paulie Boy kept rubbing, twisting, and licking all over Nowaki's body. He struggled to remove Paulie Boy since…he started to feel warmer. His member started to harden when he screamed again and started to hate this man a lot more…and Goda as well.

Saki, again, started to stop screaming. His face darkened into a mask of hatred as he shivered at the stopping of the slapping.

Goda slowly went to Saki's face and laughed. He said, "You think you can stop me? You think that you can defeat me or Miyagi? Grow some balls, Saki! You will never beat either of us. Maybe, I will throw you in that pit and let you rot. Lift him up!"

The women did as told as Goda grabbed a dart and stabbed Saki. Saki snarled, "This is not over!"

Saki shivered as the pain of his back made him wince and pass out…

Nowaki shrieked when Paulie Boy made him come. He squirted all over Paulie Boy as Nowaki glared at Paulie Boy's grim smile. Paulie Boy said, "That was fun…may next time. I will bring some sex toys and drugs to make you wilder." He twisted his leg just enough to slam Paulie Boy's member. Paulie Boy gasped and fell to the ground, wincing.

Goda snarled, "Nowaki's turn."

Saki was taken to a second helicopter as Nowaki was thrown to the ground and held down by the women. Goda started to slap the whip on Nowaki's back.

Nowaki did not scream or squirm away. He hardened…into a rock of hatred and building ideas for revenge. His love for Goda began to dry up…as each whip further made Nowaki despise this man more and more.

Goda laughed and said, "More liquid!"

Mebber did as told and Goda resumed slapping Nowaki's back. Yet again, even with the immense pain… Nowaki did not scream, twitch, or did anything except glare ahead.

Goda slowly stopped and went to Nowaki's face. He said, "Well, don't you look cute Nowaki-chan."

Nowaki was lifted into a standing position as Goda came close and said, "How much do you love me now?" He said nothing as Goda rubbed his lips over Nowaki's, but Nowaki bit his lips hard. Goda slammed a fist into Nowaki's gut as Nowaki gasped and slumped forward.

The women held onto Nowaki as Goda snarled, "You two will not leave easily. I expect my artifact, the death of Inobu, and you two to live…if you disappoint me again. I will kill the pair of you myself, slowly…" Goda stabbed Nowaki with a dart as Nowaki passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for no update in…a long time XD This is going to get better…I was slightly writer's block for this story and my others. So, I hope writing this and developing ideas for my other stories will help.

Thanks for reading, fans and newcomers. Enjoy…

JI: Chapter 9

Two weeks of pure, torment, and blood infested hell came to Nowaki and Saki. They were bruised, raped, thrown into the pit, and left alone for days. Their anger bubbled under their panting and their glares. But how each man represented this anger was different. Nowaki kept away from Saki and wrote feverishly in his book. Saki lay on the ground as he could not understand why Inobu betrayed them…

Saki shivered as he listened to the ground. He gulped and listened better…something was under the floor. Something…big. It moved and twisted under him… He gasped and jumped away as the floor cracked and opened like a door…

Nowaki stiffened and turned. He said, "Saki? What…Goda is playing with us again?"

Saki blinked quickly as a woman appeared from the door. His mouth dropped from her appearance.

This woman had scars…all over her left side of her face. Burns and scratches from abuse… Her eyes were dark gray, but her eyes did not show fear or wounded soul behind that glare. Her brilliant red hair was twisted in many snake-like braids as she climbed out of the hole and closed the door. Her body was consumed by a huge sheet that holes for her limbs and a belt around her small waist.

Nowaki turned fully to look at her as she glared at them both for a few seconds. She sat down and slowly smiled; her voice was soft as she said, "prisoners or hired assassins for Goda?"

Saki gulped and said, "Who…are you?"

She blinked and crossed her very scared arms. Her voice was still gentle when she said, "I asked you a question, teenager."

Saki crossed his arms and said, "Answer me first!"

She smirked and giggled. Her laugh was so gentle and pure… She said, "Aikawa. Now you."

Saki blinked and said, "We were hired to be retrievers of this treasure but…I am not sure what we are now."

Aikawa smiled even more brightly and said, "Excellent, what is your choice now? Are you going to keep taking torment from Goda or join me? I want to destroy both Miyagi and Goda…but not by death."

Nowaki said, "How can you destroy them without death?"

She turned to Nowaki and said, "You will see when you agree to my terms…"

Saki snarled, "I do not want to be lied to or be tormented after each failure!"

Aikawa giggled and said, "No…I am not Goda. Look at me." She showed her scars…all over her legs, arms, and face… Her voice was still strong as she whispered, "I was abused by both sides for my double agent work."

Nowaki said, "Who do you work for?"

Aikawa said, "I work for the treasure…Usami."

Saki blinked and said, "Why would he use you?"

Aikawa turned to Saki and said, "Do you join me or stay here?"

Saki said, "How can we trust you?"

Aikawa smirked and said, "What other choice do you have?" She stiffened and turned to the balcony. Her body went onto all fours as she whispered, "answer me soon…Goda can never know that I am alive. Please…do not tell him. I will promise this…if you join me…you can return to your normal lives if you help me."

Nowaki opened and closed his mouth. He closed his book as he said, "Saki is the leader…what do you say?"

Saki opened his mouth, but Goda called, "Nowaki, Saki, are you bastards awake yet?"

Aikawa quickly went into her hole and closed it…the floor looked like there was no door or a woman… Saki blinked a few times and looked at Nowaki; Nowaki did the same as they turned to the balcony.

Goda came to the edge and said, "Gentlemen, I have grown tired of beating the shit out of you. So, I ask you again. What do you plan to redeem your mistakes?"

Saki slowly stood and said, "Do not blame me for the mistakes! I never attacked another man, and…you…how could you abuse us for our first attack failure?"

Goda snarled, "Do not test me, Saki. I allowed you two to live for the simple fact that you two are useful for first attack, and then my men can obtain my treasure."

Nowaki stood and said, "You think that this torture will make us loyal to you?" He clenched his fists and finished, "you will never use me to kill or harm Inobu! He is our friend!"

Goda smirked and said, "You hardly know him. Saki knows his sexual preference, but please, Inobu is a lost cause. He will die by you two or by my men. I suggest you two do it because if my men do it…you two will never identify the body parts easily."

Saki clenched his fists and yelled, "I swore my life to bring Nowaki and Inobu their freedom! I refuse to kill Inobu for you! Now or ever!"

Goda backed away and slammed the door as Saki and Nowaki lowered to the ground. They panted and huffed in anger while they turned to each other.

Nowaki said, "now what will we do?"

Saki said, "We will join Aikawa in two conditions…no death and defeat of both Miyagi and Goda."

Nowaki nodded as Aikawa appeared from her little door. She smiled and said, "I need one more day…but I will retrieve you soon. We have to train you…are you sure that you want to join me?"

Saki said, "I will save Inobu. If I have to join you, I need to get out of here. That is all I care about."

Nowaki nodded and said, "I follow my leader, and I want to save Inobu too."

Aikawa nodded and disappeared under the door.


	10. Chapter 10

JI: Chapter 10

Nowaki shivered when someone pushed him. He opened his eyes and almost shrieked; thankfully, Aikawa covered his mouth and whispered, "time to move is now! I got the notice…Goda is planning a bigger attack and using you two as the bait. If you come tonight…your friend might have a chance."

He turned to Saki, who was still asleep. Nowaki nodded and said, "let's go."

Aikawa nodded as she shake Saki awake. She held her breath as footsteps could be echoed in the pit. Aikawa gulped and said, "get in the hole, now!"

Nowaki and Saki sleepily raced to the hole as Goda screamed, "AIKAWA! You are a ALIVE?"

Gun fire ran in the pit as Aikawa screamed, "RUN, YOU BASTARDS! Follow the tunnel!"

Nowaki grabbed Saki's hand as they ran…Aikawa followed them as the tunnel was filled with Goda's men and more gun fire. Nowaki dodged the bullets easily as Saki followed suit. Aikawa…got hit a few times, but she kept running.

Aikawa quickly joined them and came to a jeep with two rocket launchers on it. She said, "Do you two know how to use them?" She jumped into the driver's side as Nowaki took one and pointed at the gun men. Saki sat beside Aikawa as Nowaki stalled…

Nowaki never wanted to kill a person… He moaned and got an idea. His aim pointed to the ceiling as the ceiling started to fall and crumble to the gun men…but the tunnel was failing apart.

Aikawa groaned as Nowaki jumped onto the jeep. She rammed the jeep forward as she drove faster…the tunnel was failing overhead as Aikawa kept clenching her teeth and ramming the accelerator. Saki held his hands tightly as Nowaki turned and watched as they rammed out of the ground.

Everyone groaned happily, but Aikawa shrieked at the fifty gun men in front of her. She spun a one eighty to go to the right, but the gun fire made her spun away again. The bullets filled the air and tried to hit one of them.

Nowaki grabbed the other rocket launcher as he aimed at Goda. He wanted to…so badly for all the abuse and lies… Goda stood there and smirked like he knew Nowaki could not do it. Instead, Nowaki aimed for the helicopter behind the gun's men…

BOOM! A huge explosion came behind the gun's men as a the gun's men and Goda scattered from the explosion. Nowaki moaned and sat down again. He found another rocket as he slowly loaded the rocket.

Aikawa laughed as she said, "are you sure that you two are new assassins? That was impressive! Usami will be very pleased with you both!"

Saki sighed and said, "what do you do for this Usami guy other than steal people from Goda?"

Aikawa snickered and said, "I am his editor and…information dealer. Most of the time, I also free assassins from Goda. But you two…I cannot show you two to Usami yet."

Nowaki turned and said, "why?"

Aikawa sighed and said, "does your friend have light brown hair and gray eyes? Small build…high school student?"

Saki nodded quickly and said, "wait…that man with the gray hair…you work for Miyagi?"

Nowaki stiffened and said, "you liar! We are not working for that bastard!" He gripped the rocket launcher, but he did not aim it at Aikawa.

Aikawa smirked and said, "did I say that I worked for Miyagi? I work for Usami, and I refuse to work again for the bastard that stole my face. No, Usami is being held hostage and a sex slave for Miyagi. But…I have been working for Usami for years before Miyagi captured Usami for himself."

Nowaki released the rocket launcher and said, "where will we…fuck." He saw another helicopter in the air as he grabbed the rocket launcher and waited…

Saki turned and said, "shoot the thing down!"

Nowaki snarled, "if Goda is in that thing, I do not want to defeat him this easily. No…I want to make him suffer the way he made me suffer!" He watched the helicopter followed them.

Aikawa sighed and said, "now you are using your head…but will this be helpful? The flying metal box has four rocket launchers on it, and they are aimed at us… What is your plan, Nowaki?"

Nowaki paled as he saw Aikawa was right…the rockets were aimed for them as the helicopter flew after them. He licked his lips as he kept the rocket launcher down near his lap. He said, "stop."

Saki yelped, "are you…yeah." He turned and looked at the helicopter. Saki said, "stop Aikawa."

Aikawa opened and closed her mouth. She rammed her brakes as the helicopter flew closer to them and over them.

It was enough to see inside the metal box…Goda was not in it. Nowaki still did not fire as the helicopter flew around and fired the rockets…

Aikawa shrieked as the men and herself jumped from the jeep and ran…BOOM! They flew in the air as they landed hard on the ground. Aikawa scrambled forward as Saki and Nowaki chased after her. They ran as the helicopter kept after them.

Nowaki breathed, "please…tell me you have another plan!"

Aikawa smirked and said, "every agent needs six plans…I had nine. Of course…you need to leap!" She came to a cliff and jumped when the men scrambled to stop.

The men watch her gracefully dive into the ocean below…but the rocks and the waves could have killed her. Aikawa just barely missed all the lethal obstructions below.

Nowaki shook his head as he slowly turned. The helicopter was behind them and loaded the rockets.

Saki gulped and screamed, "I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS MESS!" He jumped off the cliff…he screamed the entire way down and barely missed the rocks below.

Nowaki gulped twice and said, "dammit!" He ran and jumped into the water…the leap and fall was nearly twenty feet as he slipped very close to the rocks but slammed into the cold water. He cringed at the impact, but he quickly swam upward. His breath came out harshly as he sputtered for a second.

Gun fire exploded over his head as Nowaki dove under and looked for Saki and Aikawa. He did not see them… Nowaki swam under for a few more feet as the bullets could not hit him. He swam forward as he got caught into a current. Nowaki stiffened as he was rushed forward to a cave…

Nowaki swam to the air and gasped. He sputtered for air for a few seconds as Aikawa said, "hurry up! We need to get out of here!"

He sighed in relief as he swam to the edge. Nowaki saw another jeep as he jumped into the back. Aikawa jumped into the driver's seat as she drove into the cave's inner tunnels.

Saki shivered and turned to Nowaki. He smirked and said, "Sorry…for this…mess." His voice trembled, but he did look happy to see Nowaki alive.

Nowaki snickered and said, "It's not your fault. Do not blame yourself."

Aikawa patted Saki's shoulder and said, "Nowaki is right. You two were persuaded by Goda…a snake charmer. He almost bedded me once… Relax, you two are safer with me than him. We will reach our destination by nightfall. There are blankets and new clothes beside Nowaki. Get changed quickly since if I know Goda well…there might be trackers on your clothing."

Nowaki and Saki nodded at each other as they removed their clothes. He gave Saki some over sized army clothing, but it was warm… Nowaki put a set over his own body as he found some blankets and gave Saki one. He wrapped one blanket around himself as he shivered still, but he felt better with the blanket around him.

Saki pulled for another blanket as he covered Aikawa. She smirked at him and said, "thanks." Aikawa fixed the blanket around her as she drove forward into a maze of tunnels…

Nowaki sighed and moaned, "the blankets…have a sleeping powder on them…" He blinked sleepily as Aikawa said, "yep, but not mine. You two will have to bear with this little secret. Sorry…but I need to make sure that if you two do escape…Goda will not find me."

Saki moaned, "what is it with all the mistrust among you people? Is there any honest people?" He swayed in his seat as Aikawa laughed.

Aikawa said as both men drifted to sleep, "honesty is a gift…but a hard one to come by in this world…get used to it."

Nowaki moaned, "damn you…" He passed out as he heard Aikawa laughing and said, "I do not expect much other than a little trust…but for now rest. We have a few weeks before the attack commences…"


	11. Chapter 11

JI: Chapter 11

Miyagi snarled as he paced the room in large circles. Hiroki stood at the door and finished, "Aikawa stole Saki and Nowaki…after destroying a helicopter and the sewer system to Goda's pit. That woman…I thought she was dead."

He stopped and looked at Hiroki's brown eyes. Miyagi said, "women like her do not simply die…they live like cockroaches to annoy the fuck out of me. I want her head! I want her breasts! I want her chopped into a million pieces! Do you fucking get it! KILL HER, NOW!" His fists clenched as Hiroki merely moaned and walked out.

Miyagi huffed for a few seconds as he fixed his hair and went into the closed door. He stared at Inobu, tied to his guest bed as Itazura had his way with him.

Inobu was so easy to get aroused; he gasped and blushed at every move Itazura placed on him. His limbs shivered in the bondage, but he moaned in pleasure as well… He groaned when Itazura kissed him and slowly moved off him. Inobu growled, "asshole…"

Itazura snickered and said, "Miyagi, do you want a piece or want me to finish him?"

Miyagi snickered and removed his shirt. He said, "I will have a ride with this pup. Go get ready to find Aikawa and kill her."

Itazura nodded as he grabbed his shirt and walked out. He gently closed the door as Miyagi climbed on top of Inobu.

Miyagi admired the kid…a mere senior of high school. A virgin, but his body was adapting well to homosexual advances. Inobu's little member was erected, but not hard… Miyagi licked his lips and whispered, "How do you want me to punish you? Slowly or quickly?"

Inobu turned crimson and said, "I will not…" He gasped when Miyagi grabbed his member.

Miyagi said, "Two choices, Inobu. Tell me one."

Inobu gulped and said, "Slow…I guess…"

Miyagi snickered and covered Inobu's mouth with his own. He instantly got into the oral sex…the little boy under him moaned and ravaged Miyagi's mouth with so much desire and hunger… Miyagi could not help but return the same hunger back. His hands rubbed Inobu's little body as he rubbed Inobu's member with his legs.

Inobu, the entire time, had a hard time gasping, breathing, and blushing while trying to resist Miyagi's charm. He moaned deeply when Miyagi bit his lip and resumed their kiss. Miyagi skillfully removed a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes that bind Inobu's arms. Inobu instantly wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck. They deepened the kiss even more as they moaned and sucked each other. Inobu gasped and moaned while his eyes watched Miyagi cut the bondage on Inobu's legs…

Miyagi smirked as he lifted Inobu's legs over his shoulders and opened his pants to reveal his member. He stuffed his member into Inobu's tiny hole…the teen gasped and growled in pain. Miyagi stalled above the teen for a moment as he rubbed Inobu's member.

Inobu gasped, shivered and moaned…his red face was covered in small bubbles of sweat going down his face. His eyes drifted close as he moaned a long breath.

Miyagi smirked as he slowly pumped into Inobu. Each pump made Inobu gasp and moan; Miyagi took deep breaths but his chest felt a little heavier…he was getting turned on. He continued a little faster as Inobu gasped and opened his eyes. Miyagi release Inobu's legs and shoved his member more as he watched Inobu's face.

Inobu looked at him and shrieked at the pain… His ears were crimson and his red face did not lessen. He watched Miyagi through narrow eyes as tears slipped down his face. Inobu opened and closed his mouth. He tried to gulp, but he yelped and gasped. His hands searched and gripped Miyagi's shoulders as Miyagi continued to shove his member into the teen.

Miyagi felt the liquid escape Inobu's member…he snickered and breathed, "Can you elongate this any more than that…stupid child…"

Inobu gasped and snarled, "do not…AHHH!" He yelped and twisted when Miyagi shoved harder and slower… His face twisted with pain, pleasure and tears continue to fall down his face.

Miyagi growled in frustration and…he felt his member harden within the teen. He licked his lips and shoved harder.

Inobu screamed and gripped onto Miyagi. His mouth hung open in shock and trouble keeping up with Miyagi's breathing. Saliva slipped down Inobu's mouth as he tried to breathe…he kept gasping and gripping Miyagi.

Miyagi have three final shoves as Inobu screamed again…the teen came. He stalled and panted over Inobu's body as Inobu become still and panted under Miyagi. Both men looked at each other. Inobu's face…young as it is, but it was simply stunning. His gray eyes were still streaming with tears, but he looked so satisfied and yet some hunger was still in the teen's face. Miyagi sighed and moaned, "I am erect but…you need more work to make me spill my milk."

Inobu moaned and mumbled, "I…hate you…"

Miyagi came close to Inobu's mouth and said, "Come again?"

Inobu's face was purple now as he snarled, "you…heard me!"

Miyagi smirked and gave another shove. Inobu screamed again as Miyagi said, "I could care less if you love, like or hate me. You will obey when I say…kill that bastard, understand?"

Inobu's eyes flashed open as he breathed, "do you mean…Saki and Nowaki?"

Miyagi nodded and said, "When the time comes, you will have to kill them. They joined a new enemy of mine…a bitch of a woman, but she will die soon. Hiroki is very skilled with murdering teens for pleasure…"

Inobu's tears resumed as he snarled, "they will live! They survived so far…"

Miyagi smirked and said, "We shall see…we shall see." He removed himself as he stood and replaced his clothing on. Miyagi looked at Inobu as Inobu curled into a ball and silently sobbed.

Inobu's crying…as silly and useless as they were. Miyagi could not help but watch the teen fall apart. For weeks, both Miyagi and Itazura forced sex on Inobu in various styles and used bondage. The teen was breaking…as Miyagi turned and walked out.

He slammed the door as he covered his mouth. Miyagi did not like to admit it…but he like the little fucker. Inobu had this rage and blushed that clashed so adorably…Miyagi could not help but admire the kid for hours either asleep or awake. He growled at himself and went to another door near his office. There, in his main king-sized bed, lied Itazura.

Miyagi smirked as he closed the door. He turned to the secret door as Hiroki came in and closed it after him.

Hiroki slowly joined Itazura on the bed as both men laid down…waiting patiently for their master.

Miyagi removed his shirt as he said, "Do not get undressed yet, gentlemen. I need to undress you myself."

Hiroki and Itazura nodded as Miyagi came to the bed and approached…Hiroki first.

Miyagi snickered at Hiroki's angered face and said, "relax, Hiroki…you have been my little pet for a few months now. Common, just let go of your rage and let me in…"

Hiroki grimaced, but he gulped as Miyagi slowly placed his mouth over Hiroki's. Miyagi could taste and feel Hiroki's resistance…a different resistance than Inobu's. Hiroki used his muscles than blushing and yelping like Inobu…

Miyagi licked and sucked gently on Hiroki's mouth as he rubbed Hiroki's chest. Hiroki grumbled but allowed the invasion… Miyagi removed his buttoned shirt and moved his mouth over Hiroki's chest.

Hiroki stiffened and gasped slightly. His body shivered and accepted Miyagi's touch. He gasped each breath as he moaned at Miyagi's nibbles all over his chest.

Miyagi gently removed himself and looked at Itazura. He said, "Coming? Get on top of me."

Itazura smirked and removed his shirt quickly. He rubbed Miyagi's back as he licked and nibbled all over Miyagi's spine. His hands rubbed all over Miyagi's chest and lowered to his pants…

Miyagi resumed touching Hiroki as their mouths reconnected. He laid down on top of Hiroki as Itazura laid on them both. Miyagi ravaged Hiroki's mouth as Hiroki gripped at Miyagi's hair and shove his tongue deeper into Miyagi's mouth. Itazura groaned and removed Miyagi's pants… Miyagi lifted himself enough to allow Itazura to remove Hiroki's pants too, but his mouth remained locked with Hiroki's.

Hiroki grumbled and rubbed Miyagi's back as Miyagi shifted Hiroki into position to be pumped into… Itazura motioned Miyagi into being pumped into as well as both men penetrated their partners. Miyagi and Hiroki groaned at the first shove, but Miyagi and Itazura shoved in tune with each other.

Miyagi felt weird doing it this way…but this was about his seventh time doing the threesome style. He liked the double penetration as Hiroki moaned and twisted under Miyagi. Itazura kept his speed and groaned in pleasure. Miyagi groaned as well, but he kept shoving into Hiroki.

Hiroki moaned and blushed at the pressure of two men on top of him. He gripped Miyagi's shoulders as he gasped and groaned in pain. Miyagi shoved hard as Itazura forced more into him.

The three men joined in the same grunting, shoving and twisting into each other. Hiroki reddened as he shrieked and gripped at Miyagi's shoulders. Miyagi flushed and groaned as he continued his momentum. Itazura gasped and snickered at his own body reaction. They moaned and stiffened at the united come… Hiroki gasped and stiffened under Miyagi. Miyagi stretched and groaned with a smirk on his face. Itazura sighed and leaned onto Miyagi.

Miyagi gently shoved Itazura off of him as all three men panted and rested for a moment. He sigh a smirk as Hiroki and Itazura cuddled close to Miyagi. Miyagi kissed both men's foreheads and said, "we must come up with a plan…do either you have one?"

Itazura grabbed the blanket to cover them and said, "killing Aikawa is useless to our plans to kill Goda…we should kill her if she gets in our way. I say ignore the woman."

Hiroki snickered and said, "You would say that…"

Itazura snarled, "What is your problem?"

Hiroki said, "She works for you…I saw her taking your notes…to someone else."

Miyagi turned to Itazura and smirked. He said, "excellent."

Hiroki stiffened as he said, "Wah, what are you talking about?"

Itazura blinked and said, "What are you talking about?"

Miyagi said, "Aikawa wants to destroy me and Goda…what if you could make her destroy Goda first?"

Itazura sat up and moaned, "she is a one-woman-army…she only takes my notes to develop them into a book."

Hiroki sat up and said, "What notes are you making?"

Itazura turned to Hiroki and said, "Why are you so curious? Also…for long have you been watching me?"

Hiroki said, "long enough…you have made plenty of notes. What about? Tell us."

Itazura snickered and said, "it's nothing about the mafia or us…it's a silly love story about couples…a comfortable life style…and just the simple pleasure of homosexual sex. The story has been so popular that an artist has been sending Aikawa letters for me to alter some dialogue to fit the manga."

Hiroki moaned and lay down. He mumbled, "What is the title?"

Itazura snickered and said, "Junjou Instinct."

Miyagi laughed and rubbed Itazura's back. He said, "I wouldn't mind seeing the books. It might be worth reading."

Itazura smirked at Miyagi and said, "I made a character like you in it…three couples, three lives, but the pleasure of homosexuality…what do you think?"

Miyagi opened his arms and allowed Itazura to enter his embrace. Hiroki snuck into the embrace as he said, "having a hobby or two does not bother me…what does it make me angry is that Aikawa was so close…and lived."

Itazura sighed and said, "She will not hurt you if I tell her not to…"

Miyagi snickered and said, "The woman hates me for attacking her. You do not know her very well… But ask her to train those boys. Train them well…for I am tired of Goda's interferences and little attacks to steal you from me. I want to end this. We will develop a final plan…to kill Goda and everyone that stands in my way."


	12. Chapter 12

JI: Chapter 12

Aikawa was listening to the entire conversation through a mini microphone in the bedroom. The main reason was to hear Miyagi's plans, but also…to hear homosexual sex was never a bad thing either…

She moaned and rubbed her face. Aikawa did not plan Itazura to blab everything to Miyagi; this made things extremely difficult. Also…she had to find a way to save Itazura and kill Miyagi. This did not sound easy because…Itazura sounded attached to Miyagi as much as Hiroki was attached to the pair of men. Her plans were vast but with Itazura in the way…she could not kill him. Her wonderful author dead and the story not completed…she might as well kill herself. She adored yaoi and collected all the pieces that Itazura gave her. Aikawa knew that her deepest desire was to kill those who wronged her, Miyagi and Goda. But how? When? Why? And by what means? She had a lot of thinking to do, so…she decided to see her new teens.

Aikawa stood as she walked down a narrow hallway to the huge glass cage. She had been watching their actions from her office, but she came to the peep hole once again to see Saki and Nowaki.

Both men were sitting still, but they were pissed. They expected room service; this made her laugh when she had her assistants shove them in there. Aikawa had to see their dormant states and their reactions to silence. As expected, these boys were pissed at her and wanted action.

She smiled at herself as she entered the cage.

Nowaki slowly turned and snarled, "How long do you plan to keep us here?"

Aikawa smirked and said, "How long do you intend to hate me?"

Saki snorted a laugh and said, "There is one thing I learned in this cage and everywhere else since I have been captured by Goda."

Aikawa raised an eyebrow and said, "indulge me, what did you learn?"

Saki said, "Everyone is afraid of everyone else's shadow. No trust, no honest, and no faith in one another. How can people live like this? It drives me insane that the only people I can trust are Nowaki and…" He looked pained when he did not finish his sentence.

Aikawa sighed and said, "Welcome to the real world. Even in a mafia or not, people have various reasons to be liked or mistrustful. I am no different…so stop your stupid hormones and hatred towards me."

Both teens looked at her as she finished, "I do ask for some respect and trust. Yes, I placed you here like Goda did to you before. But, I need time to understand your body language. That is why I left you two here, but now…I want to show you my biggest secret. My reason for success and survival in this twisted world; follow me…if you dare." She turned and opened the door for the exit.

Aikawa waited in the hall for a few seconds as both teens emerged. Nowaki looked curious as Saki looked cautious. She smiled at their reactions and kept walking down the hall past her office.

The halls were not big enough for two people, so they followed in a single line down the hall. The walls were thick and covered in plaster. There was no rug or any other room; besides her office, the glass cage and the room at the end of the hall. A huge cast iron door with fifteen locks on the door lay before them as they stopped at the door.

Saki slowly said, "What…is this?"

Aikawa smirked at Saki's terrified face and Nowaki's blank stare. She said, "My biggest and most powerful member lies beyond this door. I keep him under lock and key due to my fear that he would be stolen from me."

Nowaki gulped and said, "Is he dangerous?"

Aikawa nodded and said, "can you imagine Goda ten times worst? Can you even imagine Miyagi twenty times worse? I met him during my punishment…he was about to be killed like me, but he gave me a gift. I would have been dead if this man did not help me."

Nowaki asked, "What was the gift?"

Aikawa said simply, "knowledge."

Saki said, "Knowledge?"

Aikawa stuck her hand into her bra and pulled out the key. She started to unlock the locks as she heard Saki stiffen and hold his breath. Nowaki just stood there as Aikawa unlocked the last lock. She tapped the door four times until she shoved the heavy door open…

Gasps came from the teens, which she expected their reaction would be. The room was covered in gold, silver, orbs, and various bottles filled with petrified animals. Even a few human body parts were in the bottles… The floor was covered in various fluffy rugs and filigreed splattered the thick rugs. A huge poster bed sat in the center of the room, and the curtains were covered the bed. The curtains were thick, thus the person inside was hidden. The bed was the deepest plum and bangles dripped from the thick ruffles. The curtain opened…

Saki and Nowaki waited as they stopped breathing. Aikawa turned as she snickered behind her hand; both teen's mouths dropped at the sight.

She turned back as she smiled at the inhabitant of this room: a preteen.

He was no older than twelve, and his puberty started to show on his young face. He had thick gray hair, purple eyes, and a gentle face. His body, as he stood, showed his young body turning leaner and muscular. He wore loose cloth over his chest, thick and tight leather pants, and high tied boots. His smile was casual as he said, "I see we have guests, Lady Aikawa. What brings them to my layer?"

Aikawa bowed to the ground and said, "oh great Mion, I ask for your help once again. These men have a goal in mind, and I have asked them to join my quest to kill both Miyagi and Goda. Are they…the teens that you prophesied about?"

Mion slowly let his eyes drupe as he said, "yes…they are."

Aikawa smiled as she stood. She said, "Can you foretell our next moves? I am at a lost…Itazura is—"

"A pet? I told you…he was nothing worth your scars and obsession of male relationships. Itazura has many layers of devotion for writing, but…he might die for that man that he falls in love with." Mion said distantly.

Aikawa said, "Does he love Miyagi?"

Mion said, "That is possible…but not definite."

Aikawa nodded as she turned to Nowaki and Saki. She said, to the stunned boys, "this preteen is my source of knowledge, and he does tell the truth. Maybe not in easily defined ways, but he does make a point. Be sure to ask him questions that deserve explanations than easily defined answers. So…what do you want to know?"

Saki opened and closed his mouth.

Nowaki said, "What can be done to save Inobu?"

Mion sighed and said, "your friend is drowning in sexual desire…he might not be savable."

Saki stiffened and yelled, "you liar! Inobu wants to be saved!"

Mion looked towards at Saki. He said, "Then why is he still in the hands of the enemy? Then why do you struggle with misconceptions of this traitor? This man…was going to either betray you this way or kill Goda…it was a matter of time. Inobu was not meant to be your friend—"

Saki yelled in frustration and said quickly, "you are wrong!"

Mion smiled and said, "Confusion and truth about the future is a gift that I provide, free of charge. But, I do not lie. I foresee your pain and possible death for helping this boy. Run away while you still can."

Saki snarled, "I rather die than leave Inobu with those bastards."

Aikawa and Nowaki stared at the impassionate Saki. Saki was shivering, but he was sternly looking at Mion.

Mion blinked and nodded. He said, "Saki, I will tell you all I foresee for you. Then you may ask questions or intrude any time." He sighed as he said in a darker voice, "Saki, I foresee many hardships and changes to your inner soul. You have suffered and changed due to the fateful meeting of Goda, Nowaki and Inobu. Your heart and body belongs to this Inobu…yet…you belong to another. You will lose Inobu…either by force or an accident. Inobu may not survive this mafia for long if you rush into saving him…"

Saki said, "Explain the belonging to another. Also…Inobu will live! How can you say these things when you are guessing?"

Mion snickered and said, "I am not guessing. The mighty gods of foresight has given me this gift to tell others their plights. I choose who to tell since I have a might bias against people who tried to use me for money. That is why I choose Aikawa to be my protector. But as I said and will answer your questions…" He took a few breaths and said, "Saki, like I said before, you do like Inobu due to your sexual interaction with him. But soon…you will see that Inobu belongs to two other men. You will feel the deep and painful jealousy that many men—"

"NO! YOU ARE LYING!" Saki screamed as tears streamed down his face.

Aikawa opened her mouth, but Mion intruded, "do not stop the tears, Aikawa. Saki needs to hear this."

She pressed her lips as she watched Saki slip to the ground. Saki crumbled as Nowaki slowly sat beside him.

Mion continued, "Saki, as for your other question, guessing and lying are not my policy towards my scared vow to the gods that gave me this gift. I am telling the truth as I see it at the current moment—"

Nowaki quickly said, "So…the future can change?"

Mion smiled and nodded. He said, "the future is and always changing. I can tell you that my visions are ninety-eight percent true. So if I say your friend is going to die…he _might_ die."

Nowaki paled as he said, "tell me my future."

Mion took a deep breath and said, "You have a gift of medicine…a deep and needed gift that will save many lives. You have and will continue to save lives. The big issues and changes for you will be your heart. You are going to fall in love with a friend… This beautiful relationship will change your entire life…for good or worse…you will defend this lover and stay with him for eternity."

Nowaki flushed and turned to Saki. He slowly said, "Do you mean…" Saki and Nowaki looked at each other as they both flushed at each other.

Mion said, "I did not say a name, but…you will make your own future. All I am saying that you might fall for someone close to you or your next newest friend. Whoever this is…this love will be forever and binding."

Nowaki gulped and turned back to Mion. He said, "What about Inobu's position for me in my future?"

Mion said deeply, "you might kill him."

Nowaki paled and stared at Mion.

Saki backed away and said, "what…Nowaki…what? WHAT? Why did you come up with this idea?"

Mion chuckled and said, "I said _might_, idiot. Nowaki or others are likely to kill Inobu."

Saki gulped as he said, "Who are the other three men?"

"The lovers, new arrivals or Goda could the obvious killers if I say so myself." Mion said with a shrug.

Silence filled the room. Everyone breathed and kept their eyes averted away from each other. Mion sighed as his face turned back to normal; he said, "To answer your question, Aikawa. Your first moves need to be planned, predictable and perfect. Before, I told you to hide…now, you need to be exposed and wild. Both Miyagi and Goda are aware of your escape from death, so I say we make them play our game."

Saki and Nowaki turned to Aikawa. They asked as one, "what game?"

Aikawa smirked and said, "so…I have permission to do_ that_ and _this_ and…" She rubbed her hands and said, "dear me, Mion. Do you suggest even…_that plan_ we created years ago?"

Mion nodded and said, "We need more allies and skilled teens before we face either Miyagi or Goda. I suggest…my crew from the north."

Aikawa laughed darkly as Mion smirked. Nowaki and Saki stared from the pair of them; both boys shrugged as they flushed and turned away again.

Mion said, "I also suggest that Nowaki and Saki collect them."

Aikawa slowly stopped laughing. She said and looked at the teens, "yes…they will need some toys and some help. Boys, your first mission will be to collect Mion's friends from the north."

Nowaki turned to her and said, "How will we do that?"

Mion said, "My friends are well versed in the diversity of magic. Each will test you either physically, mentally, or emotionally. You must pass each test to obtain their trust and bring them here."

Saki moaned and said, "How many friends do you have?"

Mion said, "Six."

Nowaki and Saki turned to each other, and they looked at Mion. Saki said, "So, what if this takes weeks? Months? Some tests can be hard…"

Mion smiled and said, "what is the definition of test; to evaluate your skills and to see if you are worthy of saving your friend."

Saki gasped and said, "so you are saying that Inobu could be saved?"

Mion nodded and said, "But…he could die as well. He has made a few enemies already." His eyes fell onto Nowaki's face.

Nowaki shrank back like if he was being threatened to be hit. He stared away from Mion's intense glare.

Saki opened and closed his mouth. He gulped as he turned away from Nowaki.

Aikawa bowed to Mion and said, "I ask for one request, Mion."

Mion smiled and said, "Yes, I will join these men to find my friends. I will not assist them to gaining my friends' trust, but…I will lead them to their hiding places."

Aikawa slowly backed away as she slammed the door before Saki or Nowaki could move. She locked the door and said, "Well, I cannot wait for these new arrivals. Be sure not to fail me, boys… I have to develop the weapons, escape plans, and prepare the final battle. Be sure to stay alive enough to attempt in saving your friend… But I cannot see this happening."

She walked away and said, "Mion predicted everything up to now, word for word. Inobu will die; either by men or me."


	13. Chapter 13

JI: Chapter 13

Nowaki and Saki turned away from each other. They kept their firm stances and flushed faces. Their breathing was slow, but they were prepared for a fight. Mion shook his head and said, "Can we get over your stupid hubris and get ready for six tests?"

Saki snarled, "Why do you want to kill Inobu, Nowaki?"

Nowaki moaned and said, "I never said I did…"

Saki stiffened and said, "You HESITATED!" He scrambled to look at Nowaki's face.

Nowaki slowly gulped and said, "We have been through so much…and you actually think Inobu is still on our side? I…do not want to kill him or see him hurt by those men. But…I cannot see a happy ending for him."

Saki clenched his fists and slammed his fist into Nowaki's face.

Nowaki growled and slammed Saki onto his back. Both men tugged and struggled for another punch. Saki pinched and bit Nowaki as Nowaki groaned and slammed Saki down. Nowaki used his body to hold Saki down and held his fist over Saki.

Saki glared at Nowaki as he growled, "do it, I dare you!"

Nowaki shoved Saki and snarled, "You are not worth it. Also…" He got off and grumbled, "I am not happy with Inobu right now…"

Saki groaned, "then why did you ask Mion how to save him?"

Nowaki sighed and said, "I asked for you." He stood and rubbed his face where Saki punched him. Nowaki went to Mion and kept his gaze away from Saki.

This was what he wrote in his book for days…his frustrations and hatred. Nowaki found himself hating Goda, Inobu, and the dungeon. Of course, he hated the torture as well, but the only thing that made him want to wake every day was…Saki.

Nowaki flushed at the idea. He did not know why but…he liked Saki. Nowaki enjoyed Saki's personality, persistent attitude and loyalty towards his friends. But still…the SIN Boys knew nothing of each other. All they knew that they were captured by Goda and…nothing more. Saki had sex with Inobu, and Nowaki saved Goda from some disease. But what reasons why Nowaki even stayed or helped Saki…was still unknown to him.

Mion said, "Sometimes the heart knows better than the mind. Do not ignore your instinct, but be aware of all your thoughts. You have a great mind, Nowaki."

Nowaki slowly turned to him and said, "It is very creepy how you know our names and our inner thoughts like that…"

Mion smirked and said, "I have the gift, remember? Also…you do not hide your thoughts well. I can tell by your body language and mind that you are troubled. Honesty can help us all, for better understanding and cleaner air of less troubles."

Saki laughed and said, "This clears up nothing! I hate you both! This changes nothing and…"

Nowaki spun to Saki and said, "Do you really think, even with what Mion said, Inobu is worth the trouble?"

Saki yelled, "why are you CHANGING your mind?"

Nowaki yelled back, "Because I SUFFERED for that bastard! I am tired of being thrown, wounded, and blamed for that weakling!"

Saki growled and snarled, "You can just leave then. I refuse to work with you."

Nowaki growled and crossed his arms, "I am not leaving."

Saki rolled his eyes and said, "Do not expect me to like you right now or ever."

Nowaki uncrossed his arms and said, "Can we at least agree to this? We will play Aikawa's game, get rid of Goda and Miyagi, try to save Inobu, and…part ways peacefully. Deal?"

Saki took a small breath and nodded. He stuck out his hand and said, "Deal."

Nowaki came to Saki as they shook hands.

Mion said, "a compromise worth a painting…it will be honored and harmed at times. Be sure to keep this in mind, gentlemen."

Their hands parted as they flushed at each other again. They spun away as Nowaki dared to say, "do you…like me?"

Saki said, "I am not sure…"

Mion said, "Do you want my opinion from the gods?"

Saki snarled, "No thank you!"

Nowaki nodded.

Mion said, "Possible…that is all I am going to say. Besides, I cannot force the future upon anyone, but…possible."

Nowaki gulped and said, "Saki…can we at least get used to looking at each other and trying to figure these tests out? I know we have some newfound knowledge that can make us uncomfortable, but…I want my freedom. This world is not my ideal way of life. Please…help me to help all of us to either get away and obtain our freedom."

Saki slowly faced Nowaki and said, "I will try…I will try."

They smirked at each other, but yet again, their faces were very flushed to the point of turning purple. Nowaki gulped, but his heart would not stop racing. Even Saki fiddled with his fingers, he looked extremely uncomfortable. They stared at each other again as they opened and closed their mouths.

Mion rolled his eyes and bumped Saki forward…into Nowaki's body and mouth.

Nowaki and Saki stared at each other as their mouths touched. Saki corrected his posture, but Nowaki embraced Saki. Their mouths slowly touched again…

The touch was fearful, but they slowly began momentum that could not be denied. Nowaki felt the timid yet bold tongue of Saki within his mouth. Saki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck as Nowaki's arms tightened around Saki. They slowly moaned a breath as they stared at each other…

Both men turned beet red and shrieked as they parted by landing backwards. Nowaki scrambled back as Saki covered his mouth and stared blankly forward. They gapped words and tried to say something…all they could do was turn and stare at Mion.

Mion smirked and said, "Day 1, you passed the 'romantic fortune' ploy. The question is: will this develop or not? I have seen both ways…either way is very, very, very interesting." He smiled darkly as he went to the wall. His hand tapped it twice as it opened.

The door opened…to Aikawa holding a scythe. She posed for battle as she said, "common! To get the ride for the missions…you must pass me!"

Nowaki slowly stood and said, "Can we just get a break? We have been through so much already. I really would like to—"

"Enough talk! Fight me, bastards!" Aikawa rushed forward as she spun her scythe. She rushed to Nowaki and—

THWAK, Saki posed before the attack got Nowaki. He held the staff and blocked Aikawa from attacking Nowaki. Saki snarled, "Run Nowaki! You have to finish the mission! I will not allow Inobu to die…but neither will you! RUN!"

Nowaki opened and closed his mouth. He gulped as he said, "Saki—"

Aikawa tried to remove Saki, but Saki kept his grip hard on the weapon. Saki screamed, "RUN ASSHOLE!"

Nowaki shook his head, but Mio slowly walked out the doors. Mion said, "Good day gentlemen, I hope one or both of you can make it to the helicopter. We have only two days to collect my friends. We cannot delay too much…"

Saki struggled as he growled to Aikawa, "I am sick of this…SHIT!" He shoved her down as he grabbed Nowaki's hand; they ran out…

Nowaki could hear Aikawa laughing and saying, "Good luck…I will pray for you two…"

They came to the helicopter as Saki climbed in and Nowaki did as well. They quickly sat down as the helicopter flew up and away.


	14. Chapter 14

JI: Chapter 14

Inobu gasped for breath as he clenched his fists. He could feel his cheek swelling from the blow that Hiroki gave him. But Inobu was not done, he rushed forward.

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he dodged with ease. He said, "Idiots rush—"

WHAM, Inobu slammed his fist into Hiroki's stomach. Hiroki gasped and fell to his knees.

Inobu smirked and said, "Do not—"

WHAM, Itazura came from the sidelines and kicked Inobu off his feet. He said, "do not trust the sidelines…they can hold…"

Inobu stood. He growled the entire as he spared with Itazura. Itazura ducked, dodged, and flipped Inobu to the ground. Inobu growled loudly and jumped to his feet. He raced to Itazura again as they resumed their battle dance.

Itazura licked his lips when he grabbed both of Inobu's arms. He lifted Inobu's arms above his head, and Itazura said, "You know…you are hot when you get mad."

Inobu snarled, "I am not hot…I am PISSED!" He kicked Itazura's jewels as Itazura gasped and released Inobu. Itazura held his legs as he dropped to the ground and moaned.

Miyagi snickered as he came into the room. He crushed his cigarette and rushed forward. Miyagi slammed Inobu to the ground.

Inobu gasped and held his head. He turned as Miyagi smirked at him. Inobu took a few breaths as he said, "any threats or compliments for me?"

Miyagi said, "not yet…common, take me down."

Inobu stood and slammed his fist onto Miyagi's stomach—he yelped and backed away. Miyagi's stomach was rock hard… Inobu growled, "No fair! You cannot wear armor…"

Miyagi took off his shirt and revealed no armor. He said, "Try again."

Inobu took another few quick breaths and tried to kick Miyagi's jewels. Miyagi took Inobu's leg and shoved him forward. Inobu jumped closer as Miyagi rubbed Inobu's leg.

Miyagi said, "Common, you can do better than…THAT!" He shoved Inobu to the ground again as Inobu groaned.

Inobu jumped back to his feet and rushed forward. He slammed his fists forward, but Miyagi captured them into his hands. Inobu struggled to break free from Miyagi's grip, but Miyagi only struggle a little to keep Inobu still.

Hiroki came and kicked Inobu's legs. Inobu groaned as he slammed to his knees. Itazura came close and slammed his fist onto Inobu's stomach. Inobu gasped and lost his wind.

Miyagi slowly released Inobu as Inobu curled into a ball and wheezed.

Inobu could not breath…small stars dance in front of him as he felt a body hover over his. He smelled Miyagi's cigarettes close to him. Inobu turned to see Miyagi looked down to him and said, "Still awake? Good, I would give you a solid two for effort. But to get a perfect twenty, you need to change your technique. School boy fighting style will not—"

WHAM, Inobu spun carefully to slam his fist onto Miyagi's cheek. He slowly stood and growled, "Do not baby me! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Miyagi smirked and slowly stood. He said, "Do you want pain? Well, the doctor is in…here I COME!" He rushed forward as he flung his fists around Inobu.

Inobu tried to block and dodged; he was hit hard a few times. He growled and tried to hit Miyagi again. Miyagi dodged with ease, but he slammed another fist onto Inobu's stomach.

This time, Inobu gasped deeply and groaned as he slumped to the ground. He gasped hard as he felt blood escape his mouth. Inobu wheezed and stiffen to the pain; he gulped and coughed hard for a few minutes.

Miyagi sighed and said, "You win for stupidity, but this fighting style will get you killed. Maybe Hiroki should teach you distance fighting. Are you skilled in anything that we can alter for battle?"

Inobu coughed and wheezed. He said, "I…used to…be an…archer…"

Miyagi smirked and said, "An archer? How well an archer?"

Inobu coughed a little more blood and wheezed, "I…went to regionals…when I was…thirteen…"

Miyagi hummed and said, "a few years since you shot an arrow, correct?"

Inobu wheezed, "No…I still practice…"

Miyagi chuckled and said, "This pleases me. Well, we might use that skill. But, I need you to be a perfect in fighting too. Hiroki, you have a new student. Be sure to teach him well. Aikawa is on the move… I do not want to be unprepared this time. She will die and so will her little minions—"

Inobu turned to Miyagi and wheezed, "Please…spare Saki and Nowaki!"

Miyagi slammed his foot and lowered to Inobu. He growled, "You are now their enemies, Inobu. Get that through your skull, right now! You will kill them when I say to do it; if not…I will." He stood and walked away.

Inobu curled into a ball as Hiroki moaned, "a student? Will this torture ever end? Well Inobu, we will train tomorrow at dawn. You better be ready for shit because I expect nothing but the best." Hiroki walked away.

Itazura slowly lowered to Inobu and kissed his cheek. He said, "Do not worry…" His hand rubbed Inobu's member as Inobu shivered. Itazura finished, "I owe some punishment for kicking my member; remember…you belong to me when Miyagi does not want you." Itazura licked all over Inobu's face as he slowly stood and walked away.

Inobu felt the tears, once again, fall down his face. This was torture…but even worse…he had to kill the only friends he knew since all this began…

He slowly sat up and spat out some more blood. Inobu cleaned his face as he stood. He took a few deep breaths and said, "I have decided…I want to live. I want to live…and if some others will die…so be it. Sorry Nowaki, Saki…nothing personal, but…can we really escape this world now?" Inobu walked towards the exit and finished, "We are in too deep now…"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The fans for this story still amaze me…thank you. Truly, thank you to every fan and give yourselves a pat on the back XD. So, the fans, keep commenting and reading…because the final battle is coming. What will happen next? Stayed tuned…

JI: Chapter 15

Saki fumed the entire trip. He could not look or say a word to the other passengers. His hands twisted violently into each other as he felt Nowaki's and Mion's eyes on him. Saki refused to speak or acknowledge anything. He felt…new emotions, new muscles, and he was not the same person that he used to be…it scared him. Could he return to his older brother and say what happened? All of this seemed like Alice in Wonderland…not a mafia and murdering innocent people…

He stopped twisting his fingers and held his breath. Saki refused to believe Inobu was a traitor. Refused with all his heart; Saki knew, somewhere, Inobu was still good and wanted his freedom. The problems were the how can this battle be solved without blood and death… Saki did not want to kill, but he could not see any other way…

Nowaki's hands covered Saki's. His fingers rubbed Saki's gently as Saki felt the shiver of fear from Nowaki's skin…

Saki took a long exhale as he turned to his partner in crime. Nowaki smiled weakly, but he looked proud. Saki groaned and turned away.

He could not admit the fact…Nowaki's kiss was emotionally and physically amazing. Saki felt the tingle in his feet! The kiss with Inobu was…hot, but not like with Nowaki. He had control over Inobu; Nowaki had the control that time…as Saki gave in. The warmth of his hand just made Saki remember…the heat, the passion building, and the embarrassment…

Saki gripped Nowaki's hand as Nowaki gasped lightly. He twisted his hands within Nowaki's hand as Nowaki gripped Saki's hand. They slowly turned to each other as they looked at each other. Their faces mirrored the fear and the unexpected pleasure from one simple kiss… Nowaki's free hand rubbed Saki's face as Nowaki leaned close to kiss Saki's nose.

He gulped hard…Saki did not want to continue but…somewhere inside of him…wanted this, badly. Saki opened his mouth and gasped for a breath that he could not catch. He looked into Nowaki's eyes as Nowaki leaned close enough…Saki only had to lean a few more centimeters for a kiss… His heart rushed as Saki gulped and leaned a little closer…

WHHHOOOSSHHH, the helicopter spun. Nowaki pulled away as Saki screamed. They turned frantically for the source, but Mion smiled.

Saki screamed again when the helicopter started to drop… He said, "what the fuck? Mion! What the hell is going on?"

Mion giggled and said, "one of my friends is playing hard to catch…what to do?"

Nowaki turned to the window as he said, "a helicopter with…torpedoes? What kind of friends do you have?"

Mion chuckled, "the dangerous kind."

Saki held his head as he felt the ideas flow in… He unbuckled himself as he opened the door.

Nowaki said between breaths, "what…the fuck…are you doing?"

Saki said, "Flying…praying this will prove something…" He took a final breath and fell forward…into the black sky…

"SAKI!" Nowaki screamed as he jumped after Saki.

Saki screamed, "You should have…"

Nowaki fell close to Saki and said, "We do this together…no matter what." He gripped Saki's hand. Nowaki pulled Saki close as they continued to fall…

Saki gulped as he felt Nowaki's racing heart. He gripped Nowaki tightly and said, "Trust me! We have to show…something! Trust me!"

Nowaki said, "I trusted you this far!"

They slowly looked down…the busy streets were mere miles below them…they could die. Saki stole a quick kiss from Nowaki as Nowaki deepened it. They held each other's mouths tightly as they rubbed their mouths. Their tongues found new places that made each man moan. Their arms tightened around each other as they closed their eyes. Nowaki rubbed Saki's back as Saki rubbed Nowaki's head… They moaned, again, deeply as—

WHHHOOOOMMMMPPP, they screamed when they landed into a net. Saki and Nowaki rolled down the thick net as they came to the bottom…they were mere inches from crash landing onto a brick building.

Saki screamed again as he panted hard. He hugged Nowaki as Nowaki looked behind him. Nowaki gasped and rubbed Saki tightly. They looked at each other as Nowaki panted, "did…you see…the net?"

He nodded as Saki gulped and finished, "I did…but it was a one in a million chance…that is why…I wanted to go alone…"

Nowaki kissed Saki's face and said, "Warn me next time, deal? I thought you were trying to commit suicide!"

Saki groaned and said, "No…I was…" He stiffened when the net was lifted into the air. Nowaki's embraced him tighter as three teens slipped down the ropes to them.

Three girls, in various colors and ages, they stared at the men and said as one, "that was reckless…what were you trying to accomplish…the ropes could have been…severed." Each girl drew a knife and placed it at the net's support ropes…

Saki said, "We need your help! Mion asked us—"

One girl, who wore mostly pink, blushed and said, "Was he…in that helicopter?" She looked up…

Saki's mouth dropped…the helicopter was a huge ball of flames…

Nowaki's arms tightened as he gulped. He slowly said, "He could have…"

"Enough talk!" The girl dressed green yelled. She snarled, "State your purpose or die!"

The girls stared at them and prepared their knives closer to the ropes. They barely breathed as they waited and watched the men…

Saki shoved Nowaki off as he faced the girls. He said, "we need your help to save a friend…who are you?"

"Wrong answer!" The green haired girl screamed as the girls slashed the net's ropes.

Nowaki grabbed Saki as they fell once again. They embraced each other as Nowaki looked down. He slowly said, "I…am sorry…"

Saki looked at him and said, "why?"

Nowaki sighed and kissed Saki's cheek. He said, "I wish…we could have more time to understand each other than this…I am sorry."

Saki gulped and said, "well…nice knowing you…Nowaki."

"You too…Misaki."

Saki shivered at his real name being spoken…it was so long since he heard it. They turned to face each other and embrace even tighter. Their eyes closed, and they could start to hear screams from below…they were going to—

WWWWHHHHHOOOOMMMMPPP, Saki and Nowaki gasped at something grabbed them. They slowly opened their eyes and realized…once again…they were in a net. Saki looked down…they, once again, were mere inches from their doom…but that did not stop night traffic!

The trucks and cars curved to miss the net, but nasty horns and comments followed in movement away from the men. Saki and Nowaki struggled to move out of the net, but they barely missed a few trucks and cars hitting them… Nowaki groaned and felt for his tool knife.

Nowaki struggled to cut the net, but Saki tried to eat the ropes. Saki spat in disgust the horrid taste as he tried fitting his head through the net…no go. He pulled back to shove into Nowaki…Nowaki groaned as he dropped the knife into traffic…and under a car.

Saki looked up…the net was thirty feet long, and the exit was near the three girls and their knives. He took a few deep breaths and started to climb.

Nowaki groaned, "You HAVE to be kidding!" He groaned again and climbed after Saki.

The girls chanted, "Nice try…" They cut the net.

The men fell, only a few feet, but they groaned at the hard slam to the earth. Saki screamed at the incoming traffic as he scrambled to Nowaki and rolled out of the way. Nowaki and Saki slowly stood, arm and arm, as they dodged together.

Car after car, there was no escape the huge highway…they frantically hung onto each other as they performed a weird dance. Saki gasped as he shoved Nowaki away as the car nearly missed them both.

Nowaki screamed as he curled into a ball and the truck drove over him. He got up and spun away from another car. His eyes sought out Saki when he turned back…a car was not going to dodge this time as the horn wailed and the lights homed in on Nowaki's pale and sweaty face…

Saki tried to get closer, but the flash of cars and madness around him hear a scream… He spun to see…Nowaki was gone…

He gasped and barely missed the incoming traffic. Saki kept looking where Nowaki was…no blood, no body…Nowaki was just gone. He could not fathom how a man of Nowaki's size…just disappear in thin air! Saki shivered and held still. He did not want to die here but…he did not know what to do. Saki slowly turned as another car screamed its horn at him.

Saki held up his hands and screamed, "TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!" He kept screaming this as a car beside him…slowed in time to grab him and thrust him inside the car. The car drove away while Saki gasped and rubbed his chest where the person grabbed him.

He turned to the pink haired girl as she said, "Yet again, my little Mion picks unusual play toys. But…I love him for the fun he always brings! Darling…you need to be nicer; this play thing looks on the verge of throwing up."

Mion slowly turned from the front seat and said, "well Saki, had a nice ride from heaven?"

Saki opened and closed his mouth while he panted darkly. He moved his hands in dangerous movements as he slowly sat up and gasped, "Nowaki…Nowaki…Nowaki…"

Mion said, "alive and in the next car."

Saki turned as he could not see Nowaki. He crawled over to look out the window… His heart raced as he tried to open the window. His sweaty hands could not open—

WHHOOMMMPP, a napkin covered his mouth. Saki gasped as he inhaled the drug…the world swirled in color and noises. All he heard was male and female laughter…Saki groaned as he passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

JI: Chapter 16

Nowaki's head burned with pain…he also felt like something kicked his lungs and made him breathless. He gasped for clean air as he heard noises…like someone having sex. Nowaki groaned when he opened his eyes. He stiffened and held his breath; he was no longer in the middle of death's highway. No, he was leaning on a chair as he stared at a huge ballroom floor with Saki tied to the other side of the room with two guards beside him. One guard held a staff with millions of spikes, and the other held a bow and quiver of arrows.

He groaned at the pain but his body slowly stood. Nowaki kept hearing the sexual noises…he had to know who was making these noises. He turned and stiffened into a dangerous pose. Nowaki clenched his fists and growled, "You have some SERIOUS explaining to do, ASSHOLE!"

Mion sat on a simple kitchen chair, but he was surrounded by the three girls that swung on the ropes on the net. The girl, the pink haired one, was making all the noise. She licked, moaned and touched all over Mion. Her voice groaned deeply, "when that bastard said you were dead…oh darling, I was so scared! I knew you could no die easily…thank gods…you need to be with me and my friends…your body is too sexy to die that easily."

The green haired girl sat to Mion's left and let her breasts being rubbed by Mion's left hand. She was flushed with passion as she rolled her head back for more touching. The last girl, the blue haired one, stood with her legs apart. Mion's hand was between her legs as the girl groaned and reddened at each stroke of Mion's hands…his fingers were within her…

Nowaki turned away quickly and said, "what is the meaning of this? You said your friends would be testing us—"

"They are…the girls agreed to come with us: the lovely trio, Rosette, Florence and Genjo. The last two of my friends are there, the gentlemen. They wanted to see how far you would go…Rosette, dear, slow down. You do not want to orgasm too quickly." Mion said as Rosette gasped and groaned as she continued.

Nowaki growled, "How dare you abuse those girls to that shameful display!"

The girls giggled and said as one, "we want this…badly." One girl continued as the other two groaned deeply in seduction, "we are Mion's fates and bitches…we gladly accept his advances with pride and desire. You have no idea how much we cannot wait for him to turn thirteen…then we can breed."

Nowaki gulped hard the horrid taste in his mouth. He could not stand the hatred he held for Mion now…having three pretty girls selling their bodies for children! Nowaki stared at the men as he said, "there is one missing…"

Mion chuckled as one girl shrieked. He said, "Florence, you need to hold out longer, but…you have wonderful noises that escape your embarrassed lips. Thank you, my dear. Now, Nowaki, you are correct. One of my friends died…by Miyagi. He was a Goda spy for me and Aikawa; he did not hide well and was killed for his mistakes. A wrong doing that I and my friends here will not forget. But, to be one of us…you have two choices."

Nowaki slightly turned to see Mion licking his hand from… He turned away quickly. The thought that Mion was…it swirled his stomach harshly.

Mion said, "You can fight them or give them…entertainment."

Nowaki blinked and said, "Entertainment?"

Mion called, "gentlemen, you heard the man. What is fitting for your pleasure of entertainment?"

Both men said, "dancing…naked."

Nowaki grimaced and crossed his arms. He said, "but there is no…"

A low, sexual tune came from the sexual trio. Mion said, "Common, give us your best sexual dance…Nowaki."

Nowaki snarled under his breath as he uncrossed his arms. He slowly took off his buttoned shirt and dropped it to the ground. His hands brushed and stroked his chest; he shook his hips as he licked his lips and blinked slowly.

The man with the bow and arrows smiled as he catcalled, "oh baby, YEAH! Show me the goods!"

Nowaki chuckled as he let his hands slip to his waist and rubbed his member. He rolled his head back as he let a deep groan out. Of course, he was not turned on…yet. Nowaki allowed his fingers to release the jean's button and his right hand slipped down the briefs to his penis. He took a deep breath as he rubbed his member gently…

The guard with the staff twitched and gulped hard. His staff fell as Nowaki smiled and licked his lips seductively.

Nowaki turned his head up as he released his member and twisted. He allowed his jeans to slip down. Nowaki sighed as he rubbed his body…at odd intervals and allow small pants of excitement… He took his hand that held his member and licked it slowly.

The girls behind him moaned as they stopped playing with Mion. Mion hummed as he said, "common…stop delaying. Take that piece of cloth off, Nowaki."

Nowaki sighed as he slipped his free hand to his brief's elastic band… His lips kept licking his right hand as he slowly twisted and allowed his briefs to fall…

Saki groaned as he woke up. His face slowly rose to look at Nowaki…

Nowaki never turned so red and stiffened so quickly in his entire life. He stared, huge eyed, at Saki while Saki's mouth dropped and his face turned purple. Both men gulped hard as they stared at each other in utter silence.

Mion and the other men laughed. The girls kept their panting silently with buffers in their mouths, but the men chuckled at Saki's and Nowaki's reactions. Mion slowly said, "Gentlemen…are you satisfied or do you need more?"

The man with the staff said, "oh hell yeah…that was HOT! I'm good."

The man with the quiver said, "if you ever need release…call me, babe." He winked as Nowaki stiffened more, and Nowaki quickly replaced his briefs and pants.

Mion chuckled as he said, "Lance, Duncun, please release Saki. We need to discuss our battle plans for the final battle…Aikawa, undoubtedly, will ask me for the plans. Unfortunately…I have foreseen many outcomes. Not all have happy endings…we need a plan and a strict rules to keep all of us alive. Any suggestions?"

Saki was released as he rushed away. He came to Nowaki as he gulped and panted, "Thank…you are…"

Nowaki quickly hugged Saki and said, "you too…"

They shivered at the close contact as they parted quickly. Nowaki quickly replaced his shirt on as he took a few shaky breaths. He said, "Saki…sorry about that…"

Saki said, "don't worry…about it…I am fine."

Nowaki snickered and said, "I meant being naked…not the hug."

Saki sighed and said, "I know that…idiot."

The group laughed as one as they all grouped around Saki and Nowaki. Mion said, "Welcome to the group, gentlemen. We are going to teach you a lot in the next few hours…are you ready?"

Nowaki said, "I do not plan on dying…so teach me. I am ready."

Saki smirked and said, "Let's do this."

Mion said, "I cannot guarantee that anyone here will live or die…are you sure? My company and Saki and Nowaki…I cannot face battle with weak hearted people. This time…I want to fight to the end. Are you ready?"

The girls chanted, "We will die only for you…Mion."

The men said as one, "you saved us, and we will always fight for you."

Nowaki said, "For my and Saki's freedom, I will do anything."

Saki said, "I will not back out now…I am ready this time."

Mion smiled and said, "excellent, the plan is…"


	17. Chapter 17

JI: Chapter 17

Shinobu woke slowly at the sounds of screams. He rushed to the hall as he saw that woman…the woman that Miyagi wanted to kill, Aikawa. He watched as the body guards struggled with her screams and kicking to bring her forward. One man groaned and prepared to punch Aikawa.

CLICK, Miyagi snarled, "One punch will end you, slave. Do not harm Aikawa."

The guard released Aikawa as she slipped to the ground, panting. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Miyagi as she said, "do it…end me. Forget this child…end me…"

Miyagi shook his head as the guards disappeared and stood with the gun pointed at her face. He said, "Inobu, take a good look at her. Can you imagine this hag, witch, bitch…used to be my wife?"

Shinobu gasped and looked at Aikawa. He can see the years of abuse… Was Miyagi an abusing husband or…was this Goda?

Aikawa snickered and said, "So, you think after selling me to Goda still makes us husband and wife? Besides, you sell your body to men. Why would I care?"

Miyagi snickered and said, "show me your belly, woman."

Aikawa held her body in a defensive position as she said, "there is nothing—"

"Are you pregnant?" Miyagi said, with some kindness but more stern tone.

Aikawa sighed and sat up to show her small bulge. She said, "yeah…it's yours…asshole."

Miyagi stared at the rounded belly and said, "Not even a few months…yes, the child is mine. How adorable."

Aikawa turned away and said, "This means nothing—"

Miyagi snarled, "Nothing! My child grows within you! How could you say that this means nothing?" He unloaded the bullet and said, "Where are the teen brats? It has been a few months since they have showed their stupid faces." He snickered and finished, "doesn't that scare you?"

Aikawa snarled, "Does it scare you?"

Miyagi reloaded the gun and said, "The deal was you were going to steal Goda's information and then kill him. Why did you hesitate? The plan was perfect, simple…"

Aikawa sighed and said, "I found out I was pregnant that day…it scared me to think that I was carrying a new life…and was going to take another's life away. So, I ran. But of course, Goda found out and beat and burned me into this." She slowly turned her eyes to Miyagi and said, "I do not want you in this baby's life!"

Miyagi sighed and said, "Pity, you will not live long enough to have the baby."

Inobu screamed, "NO!"

Miyagi stalled shooting Aikawa; both Aikawa and Miyagi turned to Inobu. Aikawa snickered and said, "Let it go, kid. My husband can do what he wants…since I know…the teens, Saki and Nowaki, will come back soon…to kill you all!"

BAM, Miyagi fired…

Inobu gasped and stared in disbelief as Miyagi shot Aikawa in the head. Her face held her last triumphant smile as blood and pieces of her brain spilled across the floor. She fell back as blood drained from her head. Her lifeless body crumbled as Miyagi approached her.

Miyagi felt her belly and said, "four months…" He snickered and said, "the fool was not carrying my child…it was another's." He slammed his fist into Aikawa's lifeless face as he stood and pointed the gun to Inobu.

Inobu shivered and stared at Miyagi. He was pale and felt his entire body turn for the desire to run…but he stood still. Inobu stared, unblinkingly, at Miyagi and barely breathed. He knew that he could be Aikawa next for speaking out…but he did not want to see a poor, unborn child killed… Inobu gulped and waited for Miyagi's judgment.

Miyagi kept the gun forward as he placed it on Inobu's head.

Inobu closed his mouth and closed his eyes. He waited as he heard a click…no bullet or pain came…

Miyagi whispered, "Do not try that again, or you could be joining Aikawa." He walked away.

Inobu slipped to the ground and opened his eyes to stare at Aikawa longer. He could see why Miyagi could be married to a woman like her…she was pretty even with those scars. And a baby…the child and mother did not deserve that death…but the way it happened…

He was taught the darkest ways to kill, how to watch death without pain, and accept the fact that…he might have to kill the two people he knew from Goda's enslavement…Saki and Nowaki.

Inobu cried almost every night in the fear of his task, but Miyagi kept a close eye on him. This was done by various modes of sex, keeping Itazura close, or Hiroki talked to him. But none of them could stop the feelings that Inobu had… He did not want to kill. Inobu wanted to be free and find a way to get away from this mess…

He gasped when the blood seeped closer to him. Inobu looked at the red liquid as he touched it. He lifted his fingers and let the blood dip to the floor. Inobu closed his eyes and whispered, "if I miss kill…I will only kill in two reasons: one, to defend the man I love…Miyagi."

Inobu gasped at the realization and the new feelings he felt for that horrid man. He loved Miyagi in every possible. The sex was so incredible, the talks were long and heartfelt, and slowly Inobu thought that Miyagi was a nice guy in a bad situation… Of course, Inobu knew little of Miyagi's past or why the fights persisted between Goda and Miyagi. But, Inobu knew in his heart…he wanted, needed, and loved Miyagi…even enough to kill anyone or anything in his way.

He finished, "second, I will honor the dead with this solemn promise…I will not kill by a fatal blow but a wound to incapacitate him into a standstill…if my target is…"

His eyes filled with tears as he knew Saki and Nowaki were his enemies now. His duty and his arrows flew for Miyagi…soon, very soon…the time could be that he would have to kill them.

Inobu stared at the blood as it reflected his face. He looked older, but not wiser…was it really a few months since he was a normal, high school teen with too much time and great grades? Inobu stood and went back into his room. He saw the sun and watched it rise…

He looked at Aikawa's blood stained his fingers as he said, "I vow to kill only for Miyagi, but I will not to kill Saki or Nowaki…" Inobu rubbed the blood onto his right hand as he went to his arrow quiver.

Inobu pulled out an arrow and cut his right arm. He cringed at the motion, but he allowed the blood and pain to come…as his promise strengthened within the pain. Inobu was ready for battle, maybe not death, but he wanted to defend Miyagi. His desire to save Saki and Nowaki were still burning bright. He was ready…now, all he had to do was wait.

A/N: For anyone who is reading, a word of caution…never believe the written word. XD The final chapters are coming soon! Keep an eye out for them!


	18. Chapter 18

JI: Chapter 18

The cold wind blew his hair back as he nodded to his followers. Mion kept in the front as he knew the harsh reality, Aikawa was dead or missing. He made the plans to make the move as she went to Miyagi to tell him about the baby… Mion knew the baby was really Miyagi's, but the man was probably skeptical and killed her anyways. He sighed to himself as he rushed to another tree and waited. Mion slowly turned to Nowaki and Saki; both of them were mere meters away, but they changed the past couple of months.

A few training sessions and the truth told about Miyagi; they slowly became the best. Saki was the best at sniper as he carried his sniper on his back. Nowaki held his double pistols as he turned to Mion for the signal.

Mion nodded as he knew the outcome of the battle…blood. So many people were going to die, but this is how his abilities worked. He saw the truth beyond what people could not see. They made the plan to get rid of the smaller threat to them then go after Miyagi…

The fortress of Goda stood like a foreign rock in the forest; no guards, no noise, but dry silence that made everyone on edge. Only Mion was calm since he knew Goda's men and himself were hidden well. Mion walked forward without fear.

He slowly came to the door as he slammed his fists on the frame. A voice called from the message box, "who's there?"

Mion cleared his throat and said, "destiny's maker."

The door opened as Goda appeared. Goda glared at Mion as he said, "bring your men out. I want to…you cannot be serious."

Mion, as previously planned, had only Nowaki come out of the darkness. Nowaki, sporting some new scars and a new face of hatred, pointed his guns at Goda. His dark blue eyes no longer held kindness as he glared at the man who ruined his life.

Goda laughed and said, "Well, well, well, what an honor. The bumbling idiot—AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in pain as the sniper bullet skimmed his right shoulder. His eyes furiously sought out the sniper, but he turned back to Mion. Goda said, "Is there a reason why…" He groaned and looked at the small cut. Goda saw some blood seep down his white shirt, but he turned back to Mion. He finished, "why are you here?"

Mion said, "Do you remember the fortune I told you?"

Goda's face turned slightly paler as he nodded.

Mion pointed to Nowaki and said, "what if I told you this man was one point of the triangle to bring you and Miyagi to your downfall…"

Goda smirked and said, "Something tells me Aikawa is dead, right?"

Nowaki loaded his guns, but Mion said, "Be still." He groaned and unloaded his bullets.

Mion stared into Goda's red eyes and snarled, "Do not give into rumors…remember that."

Goda stiffened and said, "What are you going to do then?"

Mion said, "Either join us or die. Choose."

Goda smirked and said, "How long do I have to think about it?"

Mion grimaced as he saw in his forevision, blood. He made three plans just in case if he died, but he never saw his own future. But he knew a point of the triangle was going to die…very soon. He said, "You have twenty seconds to think about it…"

Goda sighed dramatically, "That is not much time to think about it…"

Mion growled, "eighteen, seventeen, sixteen…"

Goda growled, "Enough, I have made up my mind!"

Mion stopped counting as Goda pulled out a gun and said, "I rather rot than—"

PPPPPRRRRRRROOOO, like a pro, Saki shot Goda before he even had a moment to think about it. Goda limply fell to the ground like a ragdoll as his men raced out and fired.

Nowaki and Mion got their guns ready. They fired as Saki fired from above. Blood, screams and chaos filled the cold night. Three men against Goda's men, but Nowaki and Saki fired each man and woman in their vital spots. They fired a bullet that instantly killed their target. Mion did not miss either as they slowly backed into the trees.

Mion came back to his group and to their huge cannon. He said, "Blow the place to hell…NOW!"

Lance lit the match and fired the cannon…BOOM. Screams, fire, and blood was spilling from Goda's fortress. Mion, Nowaki and Saki kept their guns prepared for the aftermath.

After twenty minutes, they walked away. Mion searched the battlefield in his mind; a few survivors, but they were hurt and near death with the blood loss. He blinked back to reality as they went to their jet.

Mion stalled as Nowaki and Saki pointed their guns to the cloaked men by the jet. They raised their cloaks and glared at them.

Inobu, Hiroki and Itazura pulled out their weapons for the small battalion. Miyagi came out of the jet and dragged the dead pilot to the ground.

Mion said, "We were going to visit you tomorrow, Miyagi."

Miyagi snickered and said, "I examined Aikawa's body before burning it…amazingly, that child was mine. I thought you made her pregnant."

Mion snickered and said, "I prefer docile women than snakes like her. A great ally, but she could never love or allow me to touch her."

Miyagi pulled out his rocket launcher and said, "I am sick and tired of this…can we finish this madness and get it over with?"

Mion turned to Saki and Nowaki; they nodded. He called, "with destiny's hand…I pass my judgment for WAR!"

Mion's men, fourteen new men, came out of the woods and pointed their guns to Miyagi.

Miyagi smirked and said, "common, you know me better than that…" He whistled as ninety men came out of the woods before Mion and his battalion.

Saki slowly backed away as Nowaki whispered to Mion, "Who are you going after?"

Mion smirked and said, "Itazura…you can choose anyone you want."

Nowaki smirked and said, "Inobu."


	19. Chapter 19

JI: Chapter 19

Inobu prepared his bow and arrows as he fired with rapid speed. A few men fell, but he kept his eyes for Nowaki. Nowaki changed so much…his kind face was now savaged with burns and scars as his blue eyes burned with malice. Inobu gulped as he tossed his bow back into the quiver and pulled out his small pistol.

Nowaki slowly came closer, killing as he came, and Inobu waited. His blue eyes kept Inobu in his sights as Inobu did the same.

The screams of rage, clangs of metal, and blood spilled all over the forest floor. The bullets flew and struck some victims. Inobu and Nowaki only had eyes for each other; both men raced to each other as they loaded a bullet intended to kill the other.

Inobu felt every footstep made him breathe harder and his feet heavier. Nowaki seemed to act the same as their path stopped three feet in front of each other; they pointed their guns at the others' heads and panted. Even the short run seemed like a race, sweat and rage were embraced on their faces for each other.

Nowaki loaded both his guns as he pointed both of them at Inobu. Inobu twisted his body for his single gun to be Nowaki's head, but the other hand reached for a knife. They gasped, opened mouths, as they stood there and stared at each other.

The battle continued as a dance around them. Bullets merely passed them as they waited. Nowaki glared unblinkingly at Inobu as Inobu's breathing slowed and became calmer. They kept still as a scream filled the air.

They allowed their staring battle to end for the source of the scream. Mion stabbed Itazura as Itazura glared at Mion. Itazura gasped and coughed blood as Mion quickly moved away. But not quick enough…Itazura pulled the knife from his chest and stabbed Mion's head. Mion had no time to scream as his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Itazura slowly dropped to the ground as he slumped over and shivered.

Inobu kept hearing this quick bullet as he watched Miyagi turn pale and rush to Itazura. He felt his heart race as he turned back to Nowaki. Nowaki was gone…

He raced to Miyagi; Inobu knew there was a sniper. His heart only raced fast enough to stop Miyagi from approaching Itazura.

Miyagi screamed in rage as he snarled, "he can be saved! MOVE IT!"

Inobu shook his head madly as he gasped, "Sniper, sniper, there is…" He felt a sharp pain in his head as he turned…Nowaki was mere meters from him and his gun billowed smoke from the recent fire.

Inobu's vision blurred as Miyagi screamed. He gasped and tried to reach Miyagi one more time… Everything turned black and all noise ceased as Inobu's body slumped to the ground, dead.


	20. Chapter 20

JI: Chapter 20

Miyagi stared at Inobu as he turned, breathing with deep and dark rage, to Nowaki. He pulled his guns out and screamed as he rapid fired at Nowaki.

Nowaki ducked and hid among the trees. He raced away as Miyagi raced after him.

"MIYAGI!" Hiroki screamed, but Miyagi only heard his rapid, sad heartbeat. Miyagi wanted to kill the bastard that stole his lover.

Nowaki raced towards Goda's fortress as Miyagi stayed behind for a moment. The carnage…they already came from a massacre. Miyagi saw Goda's body as he came forward.

Miyagi kept his pistol forward as Nowaki stood before the entrance. They glared at each other as they raced forward. Both their guns loaded with a bullet as they ran with all their might.

He kept his eyes on the blue ones, but the teen was no longer a coward. A cold hearted killer replaced the medical genius that Inobu told Miyagi. But that did not matter, Miyagi kept his breathing slow as he only concentrating on killing Nowaki. His heart and blood ran cold for the pleasure of killing Nowaki…

CLICK, Miyagi's gun was empty as FIIRRROOO, Nowaki's gun was still filled with bullets and shot his heart…

Miyagi slumped forward as he laughed. His heart was slowly dying but he muttered breathlessly, "you…will never…leave this life…murderer…"

Nowaki said before Miyagi fell to the ground and died, "I chose this. Deal with it."


	21. Chapter 21

JI: Chapter 21

Saki slowly saw the dust and chaos end. His heart slumped in his rib cage when he saw only three people alive in the battlefield: Hiroki and two of Miyagi's men. Nowaki was not there, but Inobu…was dead.

His hands shook while he stared at the sniper. He enjoyed learning the sniper since he did not have to be in the battlefield. But…he still was taught two vital lessons: to never miss and remember the deaths as scars on his soul. He killed over twenty men and women…including Goda. His body started to shiver uncontrollably as he dropped the sniper.

Hiroki saw the gun and raced to Saki's tree.

Saki screamed and jumped down. He ran into the forest as Hiroki screamed, "MURDERER!"

He felt the word course through his body as he felt the tears stream down his face. Saki only killed to protect Nowaki…his lover. He did not want to see Nowaki die while he sat in the trees. Each kill was in the head; the person never saw or had time to dodge Saki's new, perfect aim.

Hiroki swung his naginata with ease. He kept screaming murderer while the word made Saki slower and shivered more.

Saki tripped and slipped on the ground. He gasped and turned in time to dodge the blade. His scream rang out again as Hiroki screamed in rage and kept stabbing the ground around Saki's head. Saki stared at Hiroki as he pleaded, "Please…stay away from me! He will kill—"

PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRROOOOO, Hiroki barely dodged Nowaki's bullet. Hiroki jumped backwards as his hand left the naginata beside Saki's head.

Nowaki pointed his gun at Hiroki as he clicked his empty pistol. He switched to his second gun, and another click of an empty gun. His face paled as Hiroki laughed darkly. Nowaki held his second weapon, a bow and arrow, as he pulled an arrow from the quiver. He glared at Hiroki as he readied the arrow.

Hiroki snarled, "nothing beats a naginata since a gun is only as useful as a…" He quickly grabbed his naginata, while stepping on Saki and winding him, and he slammed the arrows away from his body.

Saki hated this Nowaki…his war face was cruel and scary. Of course, they were trained to be like this, cold and ruthless. But, Nowaki always had a smile and adoring touch for Saki. Somewhere in the middle of the madness, Saki and Nowaki fell for each other. Nowaki admitted it first, but Saki was not long after. They blushed at each other as they shared one of the many kisses and nights together.

But Mion told them they had to destroy the enemy to be together, Nowaki took the harsher training as Saki took the sniper training. They only saw each other at night as Saki cured Nowaki's wounds. Their passion grew over Saki's desire to protect Inobu as they grew attached to each other deeply.

Saki stood and raced to Nowaki. He did not want Nowaki to ever kill again…to stop that war face…he only wanted to run and run with Nowaki… He did not care anymore to return to his old, school boy life. He could not now; he knew how to kill and how men looked like with rage and death upon their faces. Saki was now and forever a new man; he accepted it and only wanted to protect Nowaki.

Nowaki's face turned fearful as he prepared the arrow. Saki kept in front of the arrow as Hiroki raced after Saki.

Saki held back the scream as he stalled…

Instead, Nowaki screamed.

Hiroki…stopped before his naginata stabbed Saki. He was a mere meter away from Saki as Saki shivered and kept between Hiroki and Nowaki.

Saki looked at Nowaki and sobbed, "please stop…stop killing, darling! I do not like this! I want to be with you…please! Let this man live!"

Nowaki paled as he said, "Saki please…move. I need to…" His blue eyes raged only for Hiroki.

Hiroki's, Nowaki's, and Saki's breathing were the only noise in the still forest. Saki kept firm in between the raging men. He kept sobbing as he felt and heard the naginata move…

Nowaki screamed, "SAKI MOVE!"

Saki kept firm as the blade slipped into his middle. He screamed as Nowaki screamed in rage. His pain raged his tiny frame as Nowaki quickly came into his sights; Nowaki used the arrow head to slam into Hiroki's head.

Hiroki slumped away.

Nowaki gripped Saki as both men slumped to the ground. His sobs came out in heavy heaves as Nowaki whimpered, "Saki, no, please, NO! Don't DIE!"

Saki felt the blood and the pain seep from him. He placed his lips over Nowaki's as they shared a small kiss. Nowaki took his shirt off as he pressed the wound. Saki yelped, but he felt no pain…just the blood seeping from the wound and Nowaki's tears on his shoulder.

Nowaki kept sobbing as he gasped, "The bleeding won't stop! Saki…Saki…don't die…please darling…I love you…I need you…please…don't leave me…"

Saki gasped, "I see stars…" He did, white flashes and his head felt lighter. His breathing was slowly becoming harder and harder as he slumped against Nowaki.

Nowaki picked him up as he ran as fast as he could away. He kept whimpering, "Stay awake, Saki. Stay awake, sweetheart, please! Stay awake!"

Saki stared only at Nowaki since they both knew a hospital was far away. He slowly touched Nowaki's face as he said, "I love you…my beloved."

Nowaki gulped and said, "Don't…talk, save your strength. I will save you! I swear it!"

Saki felt his chest was getting harder to breath as he whimpered, "I wish…we could have done it one more time…I love how you touch me…"

Nowaki whimpered, "Saki, please…please…Saki…SAKI!"

Saki's eyes closed as the world blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

JI: Chapter 22

Pain, blinding pain woke Saki. He opened his eyes as he gasped for breath. Saki screamed as a nurse rushed in. She checked his vitals as she adjusted his painkiller. He turned to her and begged, "The man that brought me…where…" The painkiller instantly made Saki pass out again.

Days must have passed when Saki woke again. A dull headache and hunger woke him this time. He licked his lips as he wanted some water or something to clench his hunger. Saki slowly turned his head as he found some water and a note…

He slowly sat up as the world spun. Saki grasped his head for a moment, but he reached the note first. He recognized Nowaki's handwriting as his heart leapt for joy. Saki read:

Dear Misaki,

I am sorry, but I must leave you. My journey is not like yours anymore… After I dropped you off at the road to be found, a few men from Miyagi's and Goda's team found me and vowed to kill me. I had to save you…so I told the man that took you to the hospital to give you this letter once you felt well enough. I am sorry to leave you behind, but I must…

I pray someday you will forgive me…but I will never forget you. You were always my source of happiness in the bleak world that we were forced to live in. Farewell, my beloved…

I will miss you…

Nowaki

Saki wailed as every word cut into his soul. He could remember the deaths, the training, and Nowaki's touch…every memory twisted into one as he wailed harder and harder. Saki shook as he crumbled the note as he grumbled, "bastard…couldn't he just wait for me! ASSHOLE!"

He kept sobbing as he heard footsteps coming into the room. Saki gulped and whimpered, "you must be the man that…" His mouth dropped down in horror. Saki stared in disbelief at the man that brought him to the hospital.

Hiroki smirked and leaned on his naginata. His head was wrapped with a thick bandage, but he looked very alive…

Saki slowly pointed as he gasped, "you…you…what…who…when…where…WHAT?"

Hiroki snickered and said, "People can play dead, y'know."

Saki's mouth dropped again as he shook his head. He said, "I need your help."

Hiroki's smile disappeared as he said, "to find Nowaki?"

Saki nodded quickly, but the painkillers made his head spin. He held his head as Hiroki came into the room. Hiroki sat on his bed as he stared at Saki.

Hiroki said, "I am a trained assassin, and I do not work for free. What will you give me for exchange for finding your lover?"

Saki opened and closed his mouth. He had nothing. His life as a student was gone, so that meant no money or brother. He only wanted Nowaki… Saki said slowly, "what do you have in mind?"

Hiroki smiled and said, "well…"

The End

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story! I will admit one thing; I semi disliked this story. Why? Well…sometimes it was hard to write. But the fans and the comments kept this story alive. But here is my question for the fans: do you want a sequel or leave it here?

You decide X3 I will continue if you want, or I will stop…


End file.
